When Worlds Collide
by biogal23
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse? Eric/Sookie pairing with maybe a mystery man to shake things up in later chapters 'wink'. Spoilers for all eight books. Rated T for now maybe M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction EVER! I had this idea rolling around in my head and I had never seen anything like it so I thought I would give it a try. Please tell me what you think and if you guys think you would read more chapters. Be critical but me nice to I am new at this. I also know the writing is a little shody but I wanted to get this out of my head and into the world before I exlpoded. I hope you enjoy and if you don't just let me know either way. Thanks :)

My name is Elizabeth Jones and I am addicted to the Sookie Stackhouse Series. I can't help it. After book one I was hooked. It's mostly due to the eerie way my life and Sookie's are freakishly similar. Minus the whole vampires and shape shifters walk among us thing our back stories are pretty much the same. My parents both died in a horrible act of nature like hers, I to have a womanizing dog of a brother who does underneath it all really care about me, I think, and I am a simple bar maid. But it doesn't stop there. I too have long blond hair, am gifted in the looks department if I do say so myself, and was blessed in the bust area. I can also relate to the feeling of not belonging. For some reason, for my entire life, I have felt like I am not where I belong. Like I'm not living the life I was suppose to live. I don't have psychic powers that cause others around me to make me feel like a freak but I understand the emotion of feeling like an outsider. So, I live vicarious through little Miss Stackhouse and escape to a world where being different is seen as a gift and not a curse. Hot vampires and wicked good plot lines don't hurt either.

It had been a particularly horrible night at Murphy's Bar, I'd gotten my butt pinched, twice, so I decided to do what I normally would on a day such as this. Go back to my lovely and solitary apartment, make myself a cup of tea, and read some Sookie Stackhouse fan fiction online, or so would have been my plan but alas no one had updated and added another chapter. This really was not my day. So, option two it is, rereading one of Charlaine's (I figured she wouldn't mind if we were on first name basis now) masterpieces. I picked Dead Until Dark and settled in. I was about half way through the first few chapters when I suddenly felt very distant and tired. Then everything went black.

"I think she's coming to." _Are you talking about me?_ I thought to myself as I suddenly realized the surface I was laying on was not as soft as my couch. And how did people get into my apartment. Okay don't panic Liz try to open your eyes and see if the voices are familiar.

"Did you manage to track who did this in my bar." Okay not familiar male voice but he sounds like he has a slight accent he's trying really hard to hide. I really need to try to open my eyes.

"Sorry oh great one but they were gone over an hour before we got here." Wow. Use sarcasm much? Female voice got it. If I could just open my eyes.

Success, all I can see are two pale faces standing over me slowly coming into focus. Why do they look so familiar? The male is tall, has long blond hair almost the same color as mine, and is wearing a black fitted shirt. I know he's still blurry but I can tell he is gorgeous and that the goth thing is really working for him. The female is petite but looks strong and dressed sort of like a soccer mom. If they are a couple then they really have different styles in clothing.

"Lover, you had us worried for a moment there." The male said in a voice the sounded like silk being wrapped around me.

"I wasn't, I knew she wasn't damaged that badly." There was that sarcasm the strange women had again. Did she practice it in front of a mirror or was born with that gift?

Suddenly, like a tidal wave it hit me. "I know you." I managed to squeak out finding that I had not gotten my voice fully back from where ever it had gone.

"Intimately." Said that silky voice with a devilish smirk.

"Your Eric" I managed to point at the beautiful gorgeous Viking I had come to know and love "and your Pam."

"Congratulations. Do you want a prize?" Pam responded in the witty way I love about her character.

Eric sent Pam a glare that I assumed was the universal signal to get out or else. As she sulked out of the room Eric came and sat down next to me on the couch not for one second taking his eyes off of me. Was I dreaming? I must be dreaming because it couldn't be real. I suppose that's what you get when you read your favorite novel before you go to bed. If Eric was sitting next to me on the couch and had sent Pam away then … oh … this dream was about to get _very_ good. Suddenly, but slower then I knew he could have, vampire speed and all, he took my hands into his and gazed into my eyes. Oh, here it comes.

"Sookie, you've been attacked by what we assume was the Fellowship of The Sun and since it was at my establishment I would like to know why and by whom exactly."

What? This is my dream and Eric is worried about his _bar_ and not about my well being or about getting me into bed with him? Typical Eric but hey this was my dream. I got up to leave but right before I reached the door he managed to grab my wrist, and hard too.

"Ouch that hurt. What do you think you're doing?" I noticed two things at this point. One, my voice had come back in full force and two that I had one angry vampire staring me down. The funny thing was, I _felt_ that he was angry and frustrated with a little dash of concern. Was this the blood bond? Man, I must really have a detailed and overactive imagination to be dreaming all of this.

"We were not finished speaking Sookie." Eric said in a voice that I am assuming is suppose to sound menacing but since it is only a dream what did I care. And this was _my_ dream. Why did I have to be Sookie? Why not play myself.

"My name's not Sookie. It's Elizabeth thank you very much. Now let me go so I can find Bill. Maybe he will play nice in this dream world of mine."

"Sookie what is the meaning of this?" He barked about fangs down and a little more of his accent coming through. I felt confusion and anger coming across the bond loud and clear. I must have really hit a cord with the whole Bill comment but hey my dream right.

I was about to get all malicious and tell him how he really didn't exist anyways so to just get over it but I had a feeling like someone was tugging me back somewhere and then it started to get dark. I started to feel like I was falling and I think I heard someone calling out for Sookie but then everything just went blank.

When I finally opened my eyes after which seemed like an eternity I found myself in my own living room, on my own couch. "_What a crazy realistic dream" _I said to myself as I looked around to see where my book had managed to fall too. After a considerable search in the blanket I had been using I saw the book on the floor. I went down to reach for it and then froze. On my wrist was a bruise. And it was shaped like someone's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it. Enough of you seem to think my idea is interesting so I have decided to write more chapters. Please feel free to give me a review and offer any criticism or thoughts you may have. Every little bit helps. Thanks again and enjoy. And for all you Eric/Sookie fans out there I have some good stuff coming up soon 'wink'. Enjoy!

There has to be a rational explanation for this. Or at least that was the story I was telling myself. Was it just a mere coincidence that I happened to have a bruise in the exact place where Eric grabbed my wrist in the dream? Not to mention that it was shaped like a hand? Okay Liz calm down. I was beginning to notice that giving myself a pep talk seemed to happen in my dreams as was as in reality. All I needed to do was think and figure out an avenue of thought that did not land me in the crazy house. What about work? Sure. That might work. Some customer needing my attention for the bill or maybe another drink could have grabbed my wrist. It has happened before. Although, I think I would have noticed if someone had grabbed me that hard. The spot was still sore. Maybe I did it to myself when I was sleeping? Something along the lines of sleepwalking but acting out your dreams on yourself instead. I gingerly placed my own hand on the mark and found that the hand print didn't match my own. Apparently being a detective was not a career path I should pursue. I happened to glance at the clock and noticed that I had a few hours before I had to be into work. I might just have enough time to stop in at the local Barnes and Noble and see if they had any books on dream interpretation or dream manifestations. It couldn't hurt. Right?

Barnes and Noble seemed to be all out of "what to do if you have a dream and somehow you come back with a souvenir" so I settled with a "figure out what your dream is trying telling you" one instead. It was pretty slow that night at Murphy's so I decided to look up what it means if your own dream creations refuse to listen to you and look at you like _you're_ the crazy one. I should have known it was a bad idea when I saw Alexis spot the book and make a b-line towards me.

"What's with the book? Can I see?" Alexis asked excitedly and before even allowing me to get out a single syllable managed to get the book in her own hands and was flipping through the pages. Alexis was a simple kind of women like me. She dressed like a housewife but if you let her off her leash you better watch out. She was loyal to the end and was not afraid to say what was on her mind. Even to her closest friends.

"If you must know" I stated as I plucked the book from her grasp before she could find the pages I had ear marked "I had a really strange dream last night and I was trying to figure out what it all meant."

Alexis listened intently as I recounted my dream escapades to her ending with my dramatic showing of the bruise on my wrist. Alexis started to give some wacked out explanations for the bruise, one including my mind causing the bruise to form on its own through the sheer power of my subconscious, when thankfully someone sat in my section forcing Alexis' tirade to an end for now. As I made my way over to my new found savior I noticed that he was just that. He was tall, dark, and handsome. I now that sounds as cliché as all get out but that was all I could think of. As I got closer, I noticed his eyes were green like emeralds and shone like them to. He had hair the blackest I had ever seen that mostly resembled coal. There was something exotic about him that excited me yet set every nerve in my body on red alert.

I manage to squeak out something along the lines of "What can I get for you today?" but I'm not really sure if it came out or not.

"A burger and fries and a coke would be great thanks." His voice was like water rolling over rocks in a stream. I seemed so elemental and alluring like a cool stream itself on a warm day. Come on Liz pull it together. Oh great another pep talk. This was not my day.

"Okay I'll get that in for you right away." And with that I made my hasty escape to the kitchen area.

"Oh he's cute." I heard Alexis giggle when she came to pick up an order of her own.

"You should get his number. You haven't been on a date since God knows when."

"Alexis!" I whispered through clenched teeth as I grabbed the man in questions ordered.

"What you deserve it. Go get'm tiger." And with a wink Alexis was off leaving me to attempt to not pass out in the poor guy's food. I finally convinced my legs to resume working and walked over to put the food on his table.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No" he said in that voice that I swear was beyond human "but there is something I would like to give you." And with that he gave me a slip of paper. I hesitantly opened it and found a number written inside. Before I had a chance to look up he had already laid his money on the table and was half way out the door.

"Wait! I don't even know your name." I yelled after him before he slipped back to whatever mythical realm he had come from.

"You may call me Al" he said with a smile that made me think I was missing some kind of inside joke and with a bow in my direction he was gone.

Alexis was immediately by my side holding the slip of paper with the telephone number in her hands.

"You little vixen you. You did get his phone number. And his name is Al. That gorgeous piece of man meat is named _Al._ Oh the irony. His parents should be punished."

"Wait." That had shook me out of the stupor I was in. "How did you know his name was Al?"

"It says so right her on the paper silly."

I ripped the paper out of Alexis' hands and true enough right above the phone number was his name. I could have sworn that wasn't there the first time I had looked at it. Maybe I didn't see it the first time around. I was distracted. And why didn't he even touch his food?

Things started to pick up so our conversation on the "man meat" as Alexis had dubbed him had to wait till the end of the day. At least tonight was book club. Well, it really was just a group of us who liked the Sookie Stackhouse series. It was a nice excuse to have a girl's night out once a month and I really enjoyed it. We left to go there immediately after work but we were late, as usually, and had to search to find a seat trying not to disturb the meeting seeing as it was already starting.

"And now a reading from the book of Harris" chanted our fearless group leader Julia. This group was her baby and sometimes she got a little too into her role as its creator.

"Am I expected to respond to that with an Amen or something?" Alexis whispered into my ear. I allowed myself a little snicker before resuming to dutifully listening to the proceedings.

"Does anyone have a topic they wish to bring up? Any new good fan fiction out there or maybe a website or two?" Julia had opened up the floor to the rest of us and the chatter was about to begin.

"Oh Oh." Alexis exclaimed while waving her hands in a 'pick me pick me' kind of way that was popular in kinder garden. "Liz had a crazy dream last night that was really realistic."

I couldn't believe my ears! Why was she doing this to me? I was sort of weirded out by the whole experience in the first place and now I was going to have to share it with all these people. After sending a look to Alexis that conveyed something along the lines of 'you will be walking home tonight so you better get a head start' I began to recount my tale leaving out the little tidbit about the mysterious bruise on my wrist. Luckily, the response was mostly disappointment in the lack of me and Eric arena, which I have to say was my thoughts exactly, and the overall conclusion that I had an overactive imagination. We had come to the snack break part of the evening and Alexis cautiously made her way toward me. After she realized that I would allow her to get within ten feet of me without attempting to strangle her she retook her seat next to mine.

"Why didn't you tell them about the bruise?" she managed to get in between devouring some of Julia's homemade cookies. "That was the best part!"

"No." I replied in a lowered voice that she could only hear "That was the part that would have them all thinking I was crazy."

"Well I already knew that." Alexis responded giving me a smile that I was assuming was intended to lighten the mood.

"Thanks a lot." And with that I decided to drown my worries in some of Julia's fine home cooking myself.

On the drive home, Alexis kept going on about something along the lines of how she thought Julia was getting a little too big for her britches and how cute the guy who gave me his number was but my thoughts kept drifting to the look on Eric's face. Well, I mean my dream Eric that is, due to the fact that he doesn't exist. I could not get over the hurt look in his eyes when I mentioned that I was going to Bill's and the confusion and fear he felt when I told him I wasn't Sookie. What was especially disturbing was why I could _feel_ all these things without him even saying a word. And why did I still feel like somewhere out there someone was connected to me in ways I didn't know was humanly possible?

"So are you gonna call him?" I suddenly realized that we were in front of Alexis' apartment building and she was already half way out the car.

"Call who." I managed to stammer out while I tried to bring myself back into the real world.

"The cute guy that sat at one of your tables and gave you his number. Are you alright?" She was looking at me with that concerned face that has always made me nervous because if Alexis is concerned, there is something definitely wrong.

"Um, I don't know. I'll think about it."

Alexis let out a long sigh which signified that I had just given her the wrong answer. "Liz. I love you dearly and that dream of yours was really something, but you can't turn down an opportunity like this for a fictional character from a book, with an emphasis on fictional."

With that she spun on her heels and was already in her apartment before I had time to come up with a good come back.

As I made my way back to my apartment and got ready for bed I mulled over Alexis' words. They were harsh, as advice from her normally is, but she was right. Dream or no dream I had my own life to lead and not Sookie Stackhouse's. I was going to live out the adventures of Elizabeth Jones and it was going to begin with calling Al in the morning.

Feeling quite proud of myself, I settled into bed and thought of how wonderful this new chapter of my life was going to be. Maybe, in my dreams tonight, I would play myself and have my own adventures. Although, if Eric wanted to make a surprise guest appearance, I wouldn't mind. With that thought, I let myself drift away and felt the comforting calm of sleep wash over me.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while

A/N: Again, thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. Keep it coming. Now enjoy!

After what felt like minutes passing since slipping into my peaceful slumber, I began to hear music far off in the distance. Slowly, I opened one eye to observe the surroundings around me. It was Eric's office in Fangtasia once again. The music must have been coming from the bar. So I was going to have the same dream again tonight I suppose. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings noticing that Pam was nowhere to be found and that Eric was now seated behind his desk doing what looked like paper work. Picking up where I left off I guess. At least I'm consistent.

"Lover you need to drink something" he said without even looking up from his work "there is water on the table next to you."

"Water? What I've been dreaming up I'm going to need something a little stronger than that" I said to myself at barely a whisper.

Eric glanced over at me with a look of confusion on his face. Damn vampire hearing. At least my dreams were accurate if not anything else. I smiled big like I normally did when I was nervous, something Sookie and I have in common, and with that Eric resumed perusing over the papers in front of him. What could be so important? Shouldn't he have tried to jump me already? This was just plain boring and I was not going to sit here and stare at him all night. This is my dream. If he isn't going to jump me, then I was just going to have to take matters into my own hands. I looked down at myself to see what I was working with. Black shorts, white t-shirt with the Merlotte's log. Must have come from work. Okay. Well it was definitely not a come-hither type outfit but I could make it work. I reached up and took my hair out of the pony tail it was currently in and shook my locks lose. If I remembered correctly that was one of the things that definitely 'flicked his Bic' as Sookie liked to say. I made my way over to him, running my fingers across the desk as I made my way over to his side. I'd never done this sort of thing before but I figured it couldn't be that hard. Apparently I wasn't any good because he didn't even seem to notice I was basically hovering over him. I sat on the corner of his desk purposely sitting on some papers that I hoped were important enough to bother him. He finally looked up at me signifying that I must have finally caught his attention, or just plain been in the way.

"Lover …" he said in a voice that was filled with annoyance but before he could finish I put my fingers to his lips.

"Promises promises." I said in a deep whisper that I hoped was tinged with my intent. Without taking his eyes off mine he leaned in closer to me. This was it. I started to move closer to him and our faces were only inches apart when he reached past me. As he leaned back taking his luscious lips with him, I noticed the true object of his desire, a pen in the cup holder behind me.

"Are you kidding me?" I screech jumping off the desk and huffing to the center of the room.

"Sookie you are not acting like yourself" he said in a manner of fact tone that only added to my frustration.

"You're just figuring this out now?" I yelled. I had about enough. I turned to make my way to the door but Eric was already in front of me blocking the way. I went to push past him but he managed to grab me by the arms. Having him this close to me I could feel the anger rolling off of him. It must be the bond again. But it was not just anger and frustration. There was something else beneath the surface. Was that fear? No it couldn't be. Massive undead Vikings don't fear fragile human barmaids like me. I mean like Sookie. Before I could finish contemplating my new found identity crisis Eric spun me around and pinned me to the wall. Maybe this dream was going to work out in my favor after all.

"Explain yourself. Sookie you must tell me what they have done to you" he commanded his fierce eyes blazing down at me.

I sighed. Nope. Apparently this dream was still not going the way I wanted. Go me. I managed to dream up Paranoid Eric instead of the I'm Always Ready to Go Eric. I was about to tell him just that when someone barged through the door almost swinging it into us.

It was Pam of course. I think her special vampire power is barging in on people at the worst possible time and then using the compromising situation against them.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt but I thought you might actually want to get down to business." With eye brows raised she took in the scene to its fullest. You could just see the gears turning in her mind on how use was going to use this as ammo to torture her poor maker later. "Not the current affairs you seem to be working on but one a bit more immediate."

"We were done here anyways" I said still staring Eric in the eyes. He released his grip on me and I made my way through the door way.

"Oh Sookie you do provide me with so much entertainment" Pam said as I walked past her and I followed her towards the main floor of the bar. "Dear Abby would love all this inner turmoil. Would you like me to write to her on your behalf?"

"Ah, that will not be necessary thank you" I said with a smile.

"Well if you ever change your mind" she said her voiced laced with disappointment and as she went to find a seat I almost gasped at the scene in front of me. Apparently, I was not only dreaming of a few members of Sookie's little world but a good majority of them. I could recognize them from their descriptions in the books as if I knew them in real life. Sam was towards the middle of the room, looking concerned like he always seemed to be. Next to him was Alcide with what I was assuming was some of his Were brethren. The distinguished man next to him must have been Calvin. And wait. We had one more guest appearance. Brooding away in the corner was my, I mean Sookie's, former first love Bill. Can you say awkward?

"Well the gangs all here." I said quietly under my breath.

I decided to use this to my advantage. If Eric wasn't going to play nice, forget him. This was like a buffet! Now all I had to do was figure out which one I wanted to sample first. I watched Eric sleek into the room past me avoiding any eye contact. He had his chance. While I was trying to pick a first course I had completely missed out on the fact that the meeting had already started.

"You're on board with this Sookie?" Sam asked me with a hint of disbelief in his voice. "Sookie?"

"With what?" It was just then that I noticed the entire room was fixed on me and now they were looking at me like I had three heads. Suddenly it hit me. They were all here because they were representatives for their own groups. Eric for the vampires, Sam for the shifters, Alcide for the weres, and Calvin for the were panthers. I guess if this dream was going in the direction of big adventure and not big romance I was just going to have to ride it out.

"Fine. I'll play along. So what's the big life threatening crisis that I am throwing myself into the middle of this time?" It was a legitimate question I thought, but by the looks I was getting I was starting to think not so much.

"We spoke of this on the phone while you were working for the shifter" Eric directed towards me in a tone that I could tell meant that he was not all too pleased with me "you agreed to come to this meeting and assist."

"I did, did I? Well why don't _you_ tell everyone what we spoke about so that they can be brought up to speed." I had to remember to give myself a pat on the back for that piece of cunning later.

Eric gave me a scrutinizing once over and then made his way to the center of the room, everyone becoming silent in anticipation of why they were all called here tonight. Well my dreams were dramatic if nothing else. I found a seat next to Sam and readied myself to listen.

"The situation is this. You have all been summoned here tonight due to your positions in the supernatural community."

So I was right! Another point for Liz the detective. This was easier than I thought it was going to be.

"There is a new regime emerging that is a threat to all of us. The power within the houses of the Fae are shifting and they no longer wish to live in the shadows. They wish to usurp all of the status and wealth we have accumulated for ourselves."

So this was why Eric was in such a big huff. This was about a threat to his position as Area Five sheriff. No wonder he was in such a bad mood.

"So they want a percentage of our earnings like the Menand then?" Sam asked a little to optimisticly.

"Unfortunately that is not the case" Eric responded deflating whatever glimmer of hope Sam was clinging on to.

"They want the entirety of our property and assets. They have even gone as far as eliciting the assistance of the Fellowship of the Sun."

I knew that Claudine was trying to work towards becoming something that might be considered angel status. The Fellowship of the Sun would be easy enough to sway if a bunch of individuals who appeared to be angels came and visited them. They loathed the vampires already and a decree from above might just be what they need to start a Holy Crusade against the undead.

"We must determine if this is the wish of all Fae kind or only of a deviant few" continued Eric with what I was assuming was his final remarks.

"So that's where I come in. You want me to call up my Great-grandfather and see what's going on" I said trying to sound like I was sharing with the group rather than trying to figure out if that was indeed the plan.

"Precisely." Eric responded, again looking at me like I had done something inexcusable. Guess I was wrong about the final remarks thing. We all know what happens when we assume. At least I was right about calling my Great-grandfather.

"We must learn from Niall if his house is in agreement with the others or if he will stand against them and with us."

I had almost forgotten that Niall was a prince in Fairy Land and that he must have some pretty strong influence among his people.

"So what does this mean?" I proposed to Eric wondering where he was going with all this. I doubt that it was just an information session.

"It means" he smirked with his fangs showing just a bit "that we may be going to war."

I remembered the night of the Witch Wars, as they were aptly named, how Eric was so excited at the promise of a good fight. But an all out war with the fairies? This was bad, really bad. Even by Sookie standards.

I heard someone clear their throat and noticed that again everyone was looking at me. Just great.

"So what do you want me to do? Call him now with all these vampires around? I'm thinking that's not such a good idea."

Fairy blood is so enticing to a vampire that they couldn't help themselves. Bringing one into their mist while they were all blood-lusty at the thought of war did not seem like a smart plan to me but what did I know. I was dreaming all this anyways.

"Very well." Eric said through gritted teeth. I had forgotten that he hated when anyone questioned his authority. Oops. I definitely wasn't going to get anywhere with him tonight.

"You will call him during the day tomorrow and meet with him alone to prove our intentions are honorable."

"Yes sir" I said with a salute earning another disapproving look from his direction. What? I was already in the dog house so I might as well have a little fun with him.

Eric made some final comments and everyone began to disperse. After finishing up with one of the other Were representatives I hadn't seen before Eric made his way towards me.

"I will take you home now" he said in a way that was much more a done deal then a suggestion.

"Didn't I drive here?" I really didn't know if I had. I wasn't trying to be snarky but Eric wasn't happy with the response either way.

"I can take her seeing as we live so close together and it would be an inconvenience for you." I didn't even see Bill move to stand next to me. Did Bill even own a car? I couldn't remember but thought the offer was nice anyways. Bill was attempting to give more reasons why it was best if he took me home when Eric cut him off with a raise of his hand.

"No. Sookie and I have an issue we must discuss" he said not looking at Bill but directly at me.

Oh this was it! We were going to have "The Talk." The one where Eric and I, I mean Eric and Sookie of course, discuss where they stand relationship wise.

Pam came over and brought me my coat that I didn't even know I had come in with. Eric took me by my elbow and escorted me to his Corvette. I don't know why he felt the need to keep a hold of me as we made our way outside. It wasn't like I was going to run away and even if I did he could catch me with that vampire super speed of his. Besides, I wanted to hear this ever promised conversation ever since Eric got his memory of his time spent with Sookie back. As I buckled in remembering how Eric was a reckless driver, I thought to myself if anything, this was going to be one interesting car ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while

A/N:Sorry this has taken so long to get up. Apparently my friends and family are expecting something along the lines of gifts for Christmas. This will probably be the last chapter until after the Holiday Season as well. Apparently said friends and family expect me to spend time with them too. Life is sure rough right? Fortunately, this chapter is long then the rest so I hope that will make up for my absence. Also, fanfiction was being silly and not letting me post the chapter. Okay enough with the excuses.

A quick note: Reviews. Love them. Thanks again and keep them coming. Now Enjoy!

* * *

Silence. Eric seemed tense as I experienced his kamikaze driving style in action. No wonder she never liked driving with him. I could also understand why he was so tense, this being his big profession of love, I hope. He really needed to get on with it though. Stalling was not one of his most flattering qualities.

"Who are you?" he asked with some restraint I could tell.

Pooh. I guess we were not going to have "The Talk" like I was looking forward to. This dream Eric never behaved the way I wanted him to. I liked a man that could keep me on my toes but this was just ridiculous. Maybe it's opposite here. Can't hurt to try. Okay here goes_. I don't want Eric to pull this car over immediately and have his way with me_. Nothing. Well that was a big flop. I might as well play along with the whole interrogation thing that Eric seems to have going on. At least maybe I can have a little fun with him. Just not in the way I had hoped.

"Who me?" I responded sweetly batting my eye lashes. "Why I'm Sookie Stackhouse, telepath extraordinaire, sister of a womanizing jerk (I was still mad at Jason for making Sookie smash in Calvin's hands), descendent of Fae royalty, and your former lover.

He actually cringed at the last part.

"You are not my Lov ... you are not my Sookie. Do not make me ask again. You are trying my patience. Who are you?"

My dream Eric was a smart one I had to give him that.

"Well you're no fun. Fine I'll tell you. My name is Elizabeth Jones."

I could see his knuckles go white, well whiter because he was already dead and pale, as he gripped the steering wheel leaving indents.

"Why are you here?" Man he was getting angrier by the minute. I could feel it.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just woke up here. But, don't worry your pretty little head about it. You're just a figment of my imagination anyways.

"I am a what?" he said as we almost swerved into a ditch. Hah. Chew on that one Mister always in control.

"Doesn't matter" I said shrugging my shoulders just to prove how insignificant a fact it was. "So how did you figure it out anyways?"

"Sookie knows her place"

"Knows her place?" I couldn't believe he had just said that. I knew he thought a lot of himself but for goodness sakes. "Look I'm no feminist or anything but that is just sexist."

"This is not about sex" he said in such a matter of fact way that made my blood boil.

"You got that right" I said bitterly under my breath which got me another glare from him. Damn. I keep forgetting about that vampire hearing.

"It is a matter of rank and authority."

"Oh so your just being condescending then?" Well at least I knew where we stood. But it seemed like I was just making him angrier by the minute.

"You are twisting around my words. Now answer me …"

"I already told you!" I never knew I could shout this loud at a person but I guess there was a first time for everything "My name is Elizabeth Jones and to as the why I am here, I have no clue. If you have any theories feel free to share."

It was at this point that I realized that we had stop. I looked out my window and realized we were parked in front of the Stackhouse residency. New driveway, door that looked like it had been busted in a few hundred times, evidence of fire damaged, and a porch. Yup, this was definitely the place. I was not going to continue my fighting match with Eric, because in reality it was just an argument with myself, so I got out of the car and started to make my way towards the house. He followed me. I guess he was not having an end to or conversation but I sure as heck was.

"Listen Buddy" I said as I whipped around to confront him "I'm about as happy with this situation as you are so _back off_."

"Buddy!" Eric yelled. I had never heard of Eric losing his temper like this before and I have to say it is quite frightening.

"I demand you tell me who or what you are and what you have done to Sookie immediately."

I couldn't deal with this anymore. I was getting so tired. I started to walk away but before I could he grabbed my wrist. It was the same one he had left a bruise on last time and it still hurt.

"Ow. You're hurting me Eric now let go." I said in what I thought was a calm but threatening voice but I think it came out a little meeker than I would have liked.

"I will not until you tell me what you have done to Sookie."

"I _said_ let me go" I screamed eyes closed as I pushed him as hard as I could. When I opened my eyes I noticed that Eric no longer stood in front of me. After looking around I finally found him crumpled next to his precious corvette which now had a dent about his size on the passenger side door. I looked down at my hands. Did I do that? Since when did Sookie have Superman like abilities? I knew this was a dream but it had been pretty accurate in terms of following the books. My thoughts were cut short when I heard a low growl coming from Eric's direction.

Oh Shit! I mean, oh sugar. No I mean oh shit. Now was definitely not the time and place for Southern manners. I currently had a towering ancient Viking vampire pissed off at me with his fangs out and all. And it wasn't because I had excited him in a good way. Apparently this was the nightmare portion of the dream. The whole situation must have been too much for me because I started to feel like I was going to faint. I think I might have whispered Eric's name because someone managed to catch me before I hit the floor. Then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saul was going to kill me. I walked into work an hour late. I must have really been out because I had slept through my alarm. Saul was the owner of Murphy's, the bar where I worked, and I counted him as not only a boss but a friend as well. As I tried to avoid his 'Lucy you got some explaining to do' look I had to take a moment to admire him. He had dusty blond hair and was handsome in his simplicity. It seemed strange to me that it wasn't until now that I noticed he almost fit the description of Sam from the books to the letter.

"Where the hell have you been? Alexis chided me from half way across the room as she marched her way over.

"And a good afternoon to you too Alexis."

"Saul made me cover your tables instead of giving away your shift. I swear. Sometimes I think that boy has a crush on you."

Okay. This was beginning to feel a bit awkward but lucky for me Alexis was not done reprimanding me yet. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind the bar.

"So what the heck happened? You haven't been this late to work since never and you didn't even answer your cell phone."

So this was why she was so upset. She was worried about me. I really needed to work with Alexis on showing ones emotions in the proper manner. She was going to continue to show her concern for my well being by diminishing me in front of the entire bar when she suddenly stopped and stared at the door. I turned around to see what she was looking at and was surprised to see that it was Al in all his glory.

Al saw me before I had a chance to decide whether I wanted to flee or stay and with a smile in my direction he made his way over to us.

"You want me to find you a table?" I said beaming my nervous smile. Since when do I play hostess? Stupid, stupid Liz. Alexis just stared at me in horror signifying that I had already screwed up.

"Actually I came by to see you" he said in that wonderfully melodic voice of his while leaning on the bar "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. I know its short notice but I really wanted to see you again."

I could practically hear Alexis swooning right next to me.

"Um, well I was supposed to have plans with Alexis tonight." I felt a sharp kick at my ankle coming for Alexis' direction. "But I have a feeling she would be fine if I rescheduled" I responded wincing.

"She's all yours." Alexis said and with that made a speedy exit from behind the bar pausing to give me a thumbs up from behind Al's back before seeing to her tables.

"So I'll pick up around 7 then?" Al continued seeming not to mind the obvious antics of my so called friend.

"Sure sounds good." And with that I gave him directions to my apartment building and my phone number just in case he got lost.

He was half way to the door when he stopped. "Oh, and be sure to wear something nice."

"What. This is not acceptable date attire?" I asked innocently gesturing towards my work uniform that was strikingly similar to the one Sookie wears in the books.

"As much as I do admire you in that outfit I'm afraid you would feel slightly underdressed." He said with a gorgeous smile and left.

As soon as he was out the door Alexis was instantly by my side almost startling me.

"What's with the hesitation?" she asked making it out to seem like I was in a no brainer situation.

"I don't know." And I was being honest. I really didn't know.

"Please don't tell me you are still hung up over the dream you had the other night."

"No." I said reassuringly. "I'm more hung up over the dream I had _last_ night."

Alexis listened intently as I told her every last detail about the dream.

"Well." Alexis added in her sage advice giving tone. "It sounds to me like you are getting nowhere with Eric, and oh yeah. Just a thought. He doesn't exist!" She just about yelled the last bit causing everyone in the bar to stare at us making me feel more like a freak then I already did. "You can't keep obsessing over this when you have a real flesh and blood piece …"

"Piece of man meat. I know I know." I interrupted not wanting the rebuking to continue. "The dreams just really shook me up is all."

"That is it. No more hot coco before bed for you missy."Alexis said in her mock motherly tone sensing that I was getting upset. "Why don't you finish up with the tables you have and I'll get the rest of your shift. You have a date to get all pretty for."

After a quick hug and lots of thanking, followed by a disapproving glare from Saul, I made my way home. As I got ready for the date I was beginning to wonder if I should call the thing off. I mean, my heart wasn't really into it. Al seemed like a nice guy but there was something a little off about him. He had this other worldliness about him. I shook it off and realized that I was just psyching myself out. I hadn't been on a date in such a long time and I was just nervous. It seemed like Al really liked me for some unknown reason seeing that he could have picked up any female in the place. I couldn't keep living in a fantasy world and this would help me out of it. Plus, all the rejection in the Eric department was really getting me down.

I finally picked out the right dress and after putting on my make-up and doing my hair I had to admire myself in the mirror. I did look good. It was a nice blue dress. It was kind of the color of Eric's eyes I thought dazedly. Oh snap out of it girl! You were going on a real date with a real boy who was going to be here any minute. I _was_ going and I _was_ going to enjoy myself. End of story. So why did I feel like I was cheating?

I was contemplating that very thought when I heard a car pull up. I looked out my window to see who it was. It was Al and man did he look good. He had slightly styled his hair back for the occasion and you could easily see his face. And it was a dreamy one at that. I can't believe a movie star quality guy like that wanted to go out on a date with me. He came to my door and as I opened it I watched as he admired every inch of me.

"Liz you look great! Every guy in the restaurant is going to wish it was them eating with you instead of me."

So that was what a compliment sounded like. I hadn't gotten one in such a long time I had forgotten they existed. Eric did not have one kind word for me since I started visiting the Sookieverse. Focus Liz. My goodness. I was on this date for three seconds and I was already comparing Al to Eric.

I thanked him smiling coyly and allowed him to escort me to his car. It was a nice new Jaguar so he must have money. Money isn't everything in a guy but it sure did help. He took me to a restaurant called Le Something I Can't Pronounce Because I Don't Speak French and it seemed very nice. We were seated right away and after ordering our food, which cost more than I probably made in an entire week, we got to the small talk portion of the evening.

"So what do you do for a living? I asked deciding to get the awkward parts over with. "You obviously know what I do."

He laughed at that one. He had a pretty good laugh. Deep and rich but not too loud and I liked that in my men.

"Oh I do a little bit of this and that. I'm currently in the midst of taking over the family business."

So he decided to take the being Mister mysterious path. I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"What family business is that?"

"We dabble in a little bit of everything. Real estate mostly and management."

He had to give me a little more than real estate and management because all I was getting as a possible career for him was mob boss.

"Has the transition of taking over the business gone smoothly?" I honestly didn't care but I liked hearing him talk. It was so soothing and natural.

"The old partners are stuffy and stuck in their ways. He said nonchalantly like it was common knowledge "I want to return my family's business to the way it was back in the day. Before they sold out." Oops I think I brought up a sore topic but he seemed to shake it off and turned his full attention back to me.

"I am currently trying to acquire something that I believe will be instrumental in helping me in my cause."

"How's that going?" I asked as I lazily sipped on my drink.

He smiled "I'll tell you later."

"But enough about me" he said obviously trying to change the subject "what do you like to do?"

"Well I read mostly in my free time. You?"

"Yes, I do enjoy reading if I have some spare time."

Sometimes guys just say what you want to hear so I figured I give him a test.

"What's the most recent book you've read?" I asked challenging him.

"I've been reading this one series called the Sookie Stackhouse Novels by Charlaine Harris. They actually based a show on HBO called True Blood on it."

I almost choked on my water. Someone with a Y chromosome actual reads it? By the laugh he gave I'm assuming he could tell my surprise.

"You know, not everyone reads the series just to see if Sookie and _Eric_ will end up together." I noticed him say Eric's name with slight distain.

"So you're not a team Eric kind of guy kind I gather. You Go Team Bill then?"

"I'm neither." He said with a slight smirk like I was again missing some inside joke. I noticed that happened a lot around him.

The rest of the night went smoothly and the conversation flowed nicely, not forced like you have to do with some people. He asked about my hobbies and interest, family and friends. He seemed to really be taking an interest in my life which was refreshing. The food was fantastic and I had to remember to come back here again, if I ever won the lottery. Even the car ride back to my apartment was lovely as I pointed out my favorite stores and points of interest as he intently listened like he was making mental notes.

Like the gentlemen he seemed to be he walked me to the door. We said our goodnights and without even trying to get a good night kiss he started to make his way back to his car. Did the date go that bad? I thought it had gone pretty great. Maybe he was just shy and needed some encouragement.

"Do you want to come in for a night cap?" I called after him instantly regretting it as the words left my lips. A night cap? Really? Did people even say that anymore? He hadn't even touched me the whole night. When he pulled out my chair, when he opened doors, even when he helped me put on my jacket he had made sure to avoid touching me. Maybe he was a germaphobe?

"Not tonight." He said smiling about to get into his car "but can I have a rain check?"

"Sure." I replied a little disheartened.

He must have seen the disappointment and embarrassment on my face. "You can be sure that I _will_ cash it in." He said with that devilish smile of his and with that he was gone.

As I got ready for bed I was hoping I'd dream about Al tonight. If I was any normal kind of a woman I would. I felt the familiar tug of dream land and tried to stave it off for a moment. Maybe if I concentrated hard enough I could dream of him but I was betting that my unconscious self knew me better. I would mostly likely find myself searching for Eric. Would he still be mad at me? Would our fight still have happened? I submitted to the tow and comforted myself with the knowledge that whatever I was destined to dream about, I would find out very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the New Year so far and had a Merry Christmas! I didn't get one Mr. Northman in my stocking so I'm a little bummed but you can't always get everything on your list. I know it has been a while since I updated so this chapter is a bit longer and I will hopefully get chapter 6 out sooner than I usually do. Also, there is a reference to the Sookie Stackhouse short story from the book Wolf bane and Mistletoe in this chapter. Thanks for your patience and Enjoy :)

I awoke, once again, finding myself somewhere other than my cozy little apartment. I went to get up when I was suddenly aware that I could not move my hands and legs. I looked to my wrist and found that they were tied to the bed posts. Well. This was interesting. I looked down and found my ankles bound in a similar fashion. Okay. This was _very_ interesting. I didn't know I had a thing for bondage. I was still in my Merlotte's uniform though. You would think I would have one of those tight leather getups on. I was contemplating my outfit choices when I realized that someone was now standing over me. I secretly wished for it to be Eric and then mentally reprimanded myself for thinking such thoughts. I was supposed to be mad at him. Right? I did throw him into a car for Pete's sake. As my vision became clearer I took a more investigative look at the towering shape that stood over me. Blond, tall, muscular, ridiculously yummy even with blurry vision, must be Eric. Now this is the kind of dream I've been waiting for. Again, didn't think I was into bondage but for his sake I could make an exception. I knew he liked being in control and had authority issues so maybe my mind just made the connection. Before I could think of something alluring to say like "oh my I seem to be at your mercy" or "have I been a bad girl?" to say to the pillar of lust looking down at me I felt something splash across my face.

"I demand ye to be gone evil spirit" a woman said in a commanding voice splashing me yet again.

I looked to my left and saw an older looking African American women standing next to a very nervous looking women that looked like she could be a soccer mom.

"Your Octavia I suppose and Amelia nice to see you again." I felt another splash of water this time at my face. Okay. That was enough.

"What the heck do you keep on spraying on me? What is that suppose to be holy water?"

"Well she's not possessed." Amelia answered wryly. Apparently she thought this whole ritual was about as useful as I did.

I had to laugh which seemed to disturb both of them a little more.

"Are you positive?" Eric asked the duo a little more disappointed than I would have liked him to be.

"I may not be possessed but if you don't untie me I will go all exorcists on ya'll."

Why did I have a southern accent all of a sudden? I was from New York for goodness sakes. I was getting a little too into playing Sookie that I was forgetting who I was and where I was. It was my dream after all. I closed my eyes and tried to will the ropes to untie. No such luck. Maybe I could just make Olivia and Amelia disappear and the ropes could stay and share some quality time with me and Eric? Nope. Strike two.

"Perhaps she is not possessed but under some magic spell." I heard Eric say from the other corner of the room. He was doing a good job of staying away from me. What was he scared of?

"No it isn't that." Amelia said exasperated from her corner of the room. Why was everyone so afraid of little old me? "Olivia and I can sense other witches handiwork and she's clean."

I watched my supposed friends, if that's what we were calling Eric these days, go back and forth across the room with various theories. It was kind of like watching a tennis match. At least this part of the dream was fairly amusing.

"She is cursed then." Eric stated more than asked.

"Again" Amelia returned exasperated "we would have seen it. Does being dead make you this thickheaded or were you just born that way?"

Oh ouch. That was a good one he had to admit that. Apparently not because I was beginning to feel a lot of anger and though it should be my own considering I was still tied to the bed but I knew it was coming from Eric. I think now is a good as time as any to jump in.

"Hold up Eric. Leave my girl Amelia alone. She is just as worried about me as you are so cut her some slack."

More waves of anger. Okay not helping and just making it worse. Great job Liz. Time for plan B. If I knew my Viking, and I should after eight books and a few short stories, then I knew he could not argue with logic. I wasn't president of my debate club in high school for nothing.

"Eric. You said you found me outside of Fangtasia unconscious correct?"

"Correct." Eric said with a slight edge in his voice. Okay so he was still a little touchy. Dually noted.

"And it was apparently by the Fellowship of the Sun. Am I good so far?"

"You are." He agreed with a little less I'm going to bleed you dry and a little more I'm intrigued tell me more. At least I'm getting somewhere.

"So I'm thinking all this memory loss and confusion is just from a mild concussion or something. They are only human and even if they could I don't think they would lower themselves into using the dark arts."

"That would explain a lot." Amelia said from her corner of the room to which she and Octavia were crammed into most likely due to Eric's little fit. Like that was going to help.

"That may very well be but what it does not explain is how you managed to toss me across your lawn and into my car like a rag doll."

I was hoping he would just forget about that. I guess it was still a sore spot. How was I going to finagle my way out of this one? The I'm just dreaming this up so let's just gloss over that little tidbit excuse didn't fly the first time with Eric so I am assuming a second time would be just as well received. I can't fake that I knew I had this new power, if you will, because he must have seen how shocked I was.

"Maybe it was just a fluke. If I was that strong still we would not be having this conversation because I could get these ropes off. Maybe I borrowed it from you Eric through the bond? I honestly do not know for sure but I can talk with Niall about it when I meet with him later today. That is if you ever untie me."

Eric seemed somewhat appeased by my answer and with a nod from Amelia and Octavia I gained my freedom. As soon as I was off the bed Amelia almost tackled me back on to it and was hugging me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"You had me scared for a second there." She said into my ear as she hugged me still.

"Me too." I said under my breath. It was the truth. I don't think Eric bought my story for a second but for some reason he was letting me slide. Why? For Amelia's sake? Our little reunion was cut short when Eric practically pulled me into the kitchen. He sat me down in one of the kitchen chairs then put his hand on each arm of the chair using his body to cage me in. Did he really think I was going to run away or try something? Didn't he know that being in his arms was right where I wanted to be? Where did that thought come from?

"Sookie, we need to discuss…"

"Whoa buddy. I'm not discussing anything with you. You send me too many mixed signals. First you bruised my wrist which still hurts thanks for asking, then you slam me into a wall, and then you tie me down, which could have gone better for you than you could even imagine, and finally …"

"Sookie." Eric boomed and I promptly ceased my little tirade. "I was not referring to the relationship between you and me. I was referring to your meeting with Niall." Oops.

"Oh, well that's embarrassing. So what do you want me to talk to him about specifically?"

"Ask him if the rumors about a Fae war is accurate and if some of the Fae will rise up and attempt to prevent the takeover or let it happen. Also ask him if he is for us or with us in protecting the way the world is now."

I remembered after Sookie's dinner with Niall, Eric had said that Niall would be the first of the Fae he would take out if it ever came to war again. He also mentioned that Niall had many enemies as well.

"Do not mention last night's meeting but say you are simply asking him these things as a favor for me." Yeah, I should be able to pull that off no problem. Cause Eric is _so_ my favorite person at this exact moment.

"Anything else?" I said laced with sarcasm.

"No that will be all." He responded obviously missing the sarcasm. Or ignoring it. "It is almost dawn I must go."

He made his way to the front door and I followed him to show him out. Must be another bit of the Southern Hospitality. He was almost out the door when he turned around to face me.

"I would, however, like to discuss the other plans you had involving being tied to a bed." He said with a slight smirk and with that he disappeared into the night.

Was I just imaging it, or was Eric flirting with me? Maybe the Eric I was dreaming of, correction _am_ dreaming of, is still in there somewhere. I saw no need to go back to sleep as I felt pretty refreshed. I decided to call Niall not know what time it was in Fairy Land but I didn't think he would mind. He answered on the second ring and agreed to meet me later that day at my home. Amelia and Octavia left to go grocery shopping obviously just trying to get out of the house leaving me alone in the house. Oh goody. Downtime. Because that is what everyone dreams about.

As I walked around Sookie's house looking for something to do, I realized that she had it pretty good. A nice house, good friends, guys coming out of the wood works to be with her. I was jealous. Great. My life has been reduced to wanting to get with and being jealous of fictional characters from a book. I shook it off and watched a couple Buffy episodes that I knew Sookie had laying around. Not too long after that I heard a knock at the door.

It was Niall. Well at least I'm assuming it was him. No older gentleman could look that good and have that other worldliness about him. Plus, I felt strangely connected to him like we were related.

"Can I get you something to drink? What do you guys drink anyways?"

"Nothing for me thank you" he said with a kindly smile.

"Oh thanks for the Christmas gift I guess." I thought it was a little out of character for Sookie to be sleeping with some random guy and a little shady on Niall's part but it was the thought that counts. Niall seemed utterly confused, or he was playing dumb, so I just continued talking.

"Anyways, the reason I called you was a favor for Eric. He wants to know what is going on in Fae politics and if there might be war.

"What your bonded has heard is true. Some of our people want to return to the old ways where we were worshipped like gods."

That doesn't sound so bad. No wonder they want to go back. And since when was I included in Fae kind?

"The problem is" Niall continued "that like last time, I fear the purpose of this uprising is to enslave mankind and supernatural beings alike instead of trying to enlighten them."

I think I was beginning to see how this was all playing out.

"So basically their selling it as they are doing this for our own good."

Niall smiled. "Correct. You are definitely my kin to understand so quickly. With the planet slowing dying with overcrowding and pollution along with the wars and fighting between your leaders it was easy to say we were needed. They are laboring under the facade that the movement is for the greater good but most know better. Must Fae are willing to believe the lie or they are too frightened to question it." He sighed "We are not what we once were."

"So where will you stand?" I was nervous to find out the answer but I had to know.

He avoided my gaze and I knew he was hiding something from me. I had the feeling that it was he that really wanted to talk to me and not the other way around. I should have known by how fast he had answered the phone and agreed to meet me so soon. Suddenly it hit me like a wave of clarity.

"You knew all this before the dinner we met didn't you?" I ask accusingly and probably a bit more harshly then I meant to.

"I did, but child it was for your own good. You are needed."

"So you were trying to recruit me?" I practically yelled. "All of this great-grandfather facade has just been a ruse to get me to help you in this war?

His eyes soften as he put his hands over mine. Why were they trembling? It wasn't my life. Why did I care?

"No child. I knew it was coming so I wanted to make myself known to you to help you protect yourself against him."

"Him who?" I was just full of questions today.

"It does not matter. What matters is I will not ask you to fight but you should be made aware of how to defend yourself.

Well that was a good lead as any to the other question I had originally been meaning to ask him. I explained to him the Eric "incident" from the other night and he smiled seeming mildly pleased.

"That would explain why you have the glow of fairy magic around you."

I would have to let Octavia and Amelia down easy about that one for not being able to sense it.

"Fae ability increases with age so you may have new or heightened abilities. I would only share this with ones you can trust. I can visit more often if you wish to help you manage your new gifts."

"For protection reasons right? Not fighting." I asked skeptically. I wasn't buying this for a second. I just happen to have these new abilities right when an all out war is coming around the bend. I do believe Niall just offered to be my Yoda for the whole ordeal as well. This was too circumstantial. This whole conversation was leaving me with more questions than I was getting answered.

"Who exactly do I need protection from anyways?" I asked hoping to get a least one new question answered.

"Those who are my enemy might try to use you against me. They may see you as a threat or try to convince you to become their ally. If anyone approaches you, you must tell me immediately." He added sternly.

Okay so gramps didn't want anyone else playing with his shiny new toy.

"You will be our official liaison between the Supes, I believe you call them, and the Fae which I fear will put you in more danger."

"All the more reason to learn my new abilities." Sure, right. This new plot was pretty good that my subconscious had whipped up for me. Sookie learns to hold her own in a world of Supes, upcoming epic battle, mysterious "him" Niall conveniently glossed over, and I think Eric likes me a little more now. Go Brain.

Niall mentioned that he had another meeting to attend no doubt about Fae politics so we arrange to meet soon to work on my training. I hoped Amelia or Sookie had iTunes so I could download Eye of the Tiger or something corny like that to enrich my training sequences like the movies. I was going to snoop around the house for a computer when I began feeling tired again. Talking with Niall must have taken a lot out of me. I was suppose to call Eric immediately, his word not mine, after our little talk but he would never know the difference. I just needed to shut my eyes for a couple minutes. I could call him right after a quick nap. It was only going to be a couple minutes after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while

A/N: Well here we go Chapter 6. I said I would try to get this one out sooner because of my tardiness during the Holidays and by golly I am a woman of my word. Thanks again for all the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. Now on to the featured presentation …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. I don't remember setting an alarm before I took a nap. Who naps in their dreams anyways? As I shrugged off the last bits of sluggishness from my slumber I realized I was back in my own apartment. I was just plain old Liz again. Well, not for long because when I looked at the clock I noticed that I was extremely late for work and Saul was going to kill me. Why did I always get the lunch shift?

"This isn't becoming a habit is it?" Saul scolded as I came rushing through the door.

"I hope not." I said quietly to myself. As much fun as these dreams were they were really messing up my waking hours.

After profusely apologizing to Saul and getting off the hook by using my sad puppy dog look, I went to the backroom to put my things away and get ready for my shift. I no sooner turned around to leave when Alexis came rushing in shutting the door behind her. Oh I was in trouble now.

"Okay now that's two days in a row." Alexis chided me.

"I already got the lecture from Dad, Mom." I'd let that visual for Alexis sink in. The mental image got her for about a minute but then she shook it off and continued to the rant she had obviously prepared.

"We'll talk about your tardiness later but right now you have a visitor" She said basically pushing me into the bar area. She pointed to Al who was sitting in my section looking around in what was probably utter boredom.

"He's been sitting there for about an hour or so and hasn't ordered anything so Saul's getting pretty pissed." A wicked smile crossed her face "Or he's angry cause now he has to compete with someone else in his own bar for you affections."

Oh she was going to pay for that little remark later. Al must have heard us talking at that point because he turned to face our direction. Once he saw me his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Oh God that was cute. I smoothed out my hair and nervously made my way towards him. Was I really starting to develop a crush on this guy? The closer I got to him the more the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter. There was just something different about him from the other guys I had come across. Now that I was standing next to him it was even worse.

"Hey Al. Can I get you anything?" I could have smacked myself in the head for that one. "Can I get you anything?" Really? My defense mechanism was to turn into Barmaid Liz? I could think of a million better opening lines then that. "Come here often?" Or maybe a "That shirt looks great on you by the way." I had messed things up again before the conversation had even started. Liz, world class dater I was not.

"No thanks. I was actually here to see you." He answered obviously not minding my horrible start and I liked him all the more because of it.

"So what's up?" I asked playing it cool.

"I cleared some time for later today, and I know its short notice and everything, but I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

He wanted a second date already? He was really serious about this. I looked over to Alexis who was emphatically shaking her head yes so hard I thought it was going to break off.

"Sure. I mean yes. I'd love to." I replied slightly stunned.

"Great! I'll pick you up here after your shift." He said hurriedly gathering up his belongings.

"Oh but wait." I called after him. "I need time to change and stuff." If I was going on a second date I wanted to at least look the part.

"Like I said before, I like a woman in uniform." He said flashing that sly smile of his at me and with that he was gone.

I was debating what inside joke I was again not part of as Alexis made her way towards me like a woman on a mission.

"So what did he say? What did you say? Did he ask you out on another date? Oh I bet he did that rascal. When is it? Do you want me to help you get ready?"

"Alexis!" I said almost having to put my hand across her mouth to get her to shut up. Everyone currently enjoying their lunch did not want to listen into my love life. Well knowing the people in this town they might want to do just that but I still didn't feel like putting on a show.

I practically dragged Alexis to the backroom as she continued her assault of questioning.

"So how was your dream last night?" At least that was one question I could answer without having to get to personal since it didn't happen in real life. I gave her the account of my night's adventures and she stood there taking it all in like it was some bedtime story.

"I like that being tied down bit." She added when I was through. "And that part about the super powers. Did you get a bite from a radioactive spider or did you take a bath in toxic waste?"

"No actually it has to do with the Fae blood and …." At which point I stopped talking realizing that she was just messing around with me.

"Ha ha very funny. Can we get back to work now?"

The shift went pretty slow with no incidents so I counted it as a good day. A little before my shift ended Alexis insisted on at least attempting to make me look decent and helped with my hair and makeup. The end results got a few whistles from the more intoxicated patrons and even Saul stopped what he was doing. I guess guys really do like girls in uniforms. Al was standing patiently by the door exactly on time as usually. With a wink from Alexis and a scowl from Saul we were off.

As I sat in the car anxiously waiting to see where we were going I decided that I really liked Al's car. Not because of the fact that it was expensive but the way it smelled like him. Earthy and masculine. I don't know why but it was really nice. As we slowed down I noticed that we were pulling into a park. It was the one I had casually mentioned I have always wanted to go to during our first date. I guess he really was taking mental notes. It would get dark soon but at least we could fit in a nice early dinner. He had packed a picnic basket complete with a blanket and a bottle of wine. He was pretty good at this. The food was amazing. What girl doesn't like a guy who can cook, let alone do it well. After I helped him clean up, the little bit he would let me, we decided to go for a walk whiles the sun set. I had to admit I felt a little shy for some unknown reason as we walked in silence for what felt like forever. He finally put me out of my misery and started up a conversation.

"So anything interesting happen to you lately?" He asked out of the blue.

"Well actually I have been having some pretty strange dreams lately." I could have slapped myself for that one. Why was I telling him this? It was only our second date. I guess I figured since he read the books he might understand. Let's just hope he was asking to be polite and doesn't want me to elaborate.

"Really? About what?" He said sounding honestly interested.

Crap. I guess I was going to have to tell him. We sat on one of the park benches as I described in more detail then I probably should have about my trips as one Miss Sookie Stackhouse. When I finished I noticed he had a very disconcerting look on his face. Great job Liz. Two dates in and you've managed to convince your date that you're crazy. I think I was starting to like him a little too. I was about to get up and make up some excuse so he could take me home without feeling bad when the oddest smile crossed his face.

"Well you must have some imagination." Really? That was it? No Liz you are crazy and running away screaming. Oh.

"I know an herbalist if you would like me to give you his number."

"Why would I need an herbalist?" Oh great he really did think I was crazy and was trying to help. Just what I need another guy with a white knight complex.

"He has this mix that he makes that can prevent you from dreaming. He normally gives it to people who have such over active imaginations or painful memories that thwart them from getting the right amount of sleep. Do you feel more tired during the day since you have been having these dreams?"

When I thought about it I was beginning to feel pretty run down the more nights I had the dreams. It was also interfering with my work by making me late. Honestly though I didn't want to stop having the dreams. They were just getting good. Maybe I just needed a louder alarm clock?

"A little but nothing to drastic." It was the truth, sort of.

"Well here's his card just in case you change your mind." He said as he handed me the card. Why did he happen to have a card on hand? I dismissed my irrational interrogation and decided to change the subject.

"So how's the takeover going?"

"Excuse me?" He said stopping in his tracks.

"You know. With your family business?" Whatever business that was I still hadn't exactly nailed that part of his life down yet. "I'm sorry is it like a secret or something."

"Oh it's not really a secret anymore." He said turning to look me directly in the eyes. "I'm getting more resistance than I would have liked but anything worth a damn is worth fighting for. By the way did I tell you how ravishing you look tonight?"

Oh he was good. After basically making me melt like butter we made our way back to the car. He took me to the movie theatre and let me pick out the flick. I picked some silly romantic comedy as some sick test for Al and he went along with my choice without any struggle. I bet you could never get Eric to lower himself in such a way. Stop it Liz. Eric is not real and Al is so focus on the now. After some ice cream he drove us back to my place and like the gentleman he was walked me to the door. I was sort of hoping that he would cash in on his rain check for a night cap but he didn't.

"Well goodnight." I said with my back to the door. I might as well have just put blinking arrows over my head saying goodnight kiss here.

He leaned in but instead of going for my lips he took my hand and gently placed a kiss on top of it and left. I must have stood on that doorstep for a good five minutes. Where his lips had been left a cold burning sensation that sent currents of something I couldn't even put into world throughout my whole body. It was unnatural. If he could do that with his lips to just the top of my hand I shuttered to think what else they could do. I finally willed myself up to my apartment all the while touching the spot where his lips had been.

As I drifted to sleep if I was any normal sane kind of a woman I would be thinking of Al's lips. But I wasn't. I was thinking of another man in my life, well dream life that is. I had fallen asleep before I could call Eric about my meeting with Niall and I just knew he was going to be mad. Here we go again.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while

A/N: As always thank you thank you thank you for the lovely reviews. Also congrats to Anna Paquin on her Golden Globe win (not like she reads this) but I was surprised she didn't thank Charlaine. Well enough with my ranting enjoy and see you next chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke with a start to Amelia's lovely voice yelling "we're back."

She looked over at me on the couch and looked puzzled.

"What were you doing napping? I hope you called Eric before you did."

I managed to shake my groggy head no and Amelia got a wicked smile on her face.

'"Oh you are so in trouble." She said mockingly carrying the groceries to the kitchen. If I wasn't still in the midst of waking up I would have punched her.

"Why are you still napping anyways we have our shift in an hour?" Amelia yelled to me from the kitchen. Apparently it was a yelling day and with my head still spinning from the trip from the real world to the dream world I was not appreciating it.

"What shift?" That actually got Amelia to come out from the kitchen and stand in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Oh you know Merlotte's, where your boss is in love with you and you have to shield yourself from all the nasty drunken things people think. Come to think of it why do you still work there?"

"I don't know but you should definitely tell Sam to make up some t-shirts with that first part. I bet they would really sell because it's a great slogan." I said managing to get myself off the couch. To hell if I knew why she still worked there anyways. I wasn't Sookie, well not really anyways.

Amelia gave me the evil eye and I quickly went and changed into the waitress uniform which was luckily all laid out so I didn't have to try to find everything. Amelia was already changed when I made it to the living room and she was standing by the door tapping her feet impatiently.

"We're going to be late you know." She said following me out to the car.

"What else is new?" I muttered under my breath. I had just finished my shift in the real world and I didn't feel like doing it all over again. I suppose if I wanted to get the whole Sookie experience this was just another aspect of it.

"What did you say?" Amelia asked "I'm not the one that can read minds you know. What's up with you? This whole Fairy War thing got you bugging?"

"Yeah that's it." I replied. No need to go into my real drama with a figment of my imagination.

Amelia and I walked into the bar trying to avoid Sam but he caught us right before we headed into the back to put our purses away.

"This isn't going to be a habit is it?" Sam said scolding us.

I had to laugh. Well at least my dream and real bosses were consistent.

"Being tardy is funny to you Sookie?" Sam said looking straight at me wagging his finger. I half expected him to send me to my room with no supper and no TV for the rest of the night. I had to stifle the need to laugh again.

"Ah no Sam I was just remembering something funny Amelia said earlier tonight." That got a look from Amelia that simply translated into "what the heck did I say that was so funny" and I had to keep from laughing once again.

"Okay." Sam said obviously not being able to stay mad for long. "But let's not have this become a pattern alright?"

"Aye, aye Captain!" I said holding in the urge to burst out giggling and made my way to the bar area.

I was a little nervous that I was not going to be able to pull of working at Merlotte's but then again I was a barmaid just like Sookie and a darn good one at that. As I moved my way around the bar serving drinks and getting food orders I started to notice some of the usuals from the books. Terry, Hoyt, Catfish, they were all there. I gave them each a nod as I passed by. They were good to Sookie so I thought it only polite to acknowledge that. They had even stalked a vampire for me, I mean her, so it was the least I could do. As I was working I noticed that I was not picking up on anyone's thoughts. Maybe my new Fae abilities included better shielding. My other theory was that maybe I just didn't get to play with those abilities here. I liked the first one better. I would have to experiment later.

I was about to get Catfish another beer when I felt a whole lot of anger barreling towards me. Eric. I had almost forgotten about the fact that I had neglected to call him. I debated hiding but I knew he would find me and plus he was already standing in the doorway so I was pretty much screwed.

"He's here." Amelia said while passing me on her way to a table like she was that creepy girl from the Poltergeist.

He saw me looking at him and I quickly turned around pretending I didn't see him and continued on to my barmaid duties. Maybe he was just here to talk to Sam? Yeah right who was I kidding I was so in trouble. I looked over again and got caught in his stare which seemed to be bringing him closer to me like a tractor beam. I kept on telling my eyes to look away but they wouldn't. What girl in their right mind could resist those baby blues?

"Why did you not call me after your meeting with Niall?" Eric said obvious in no mood to mess around.

I knew he was mad at me and I knew he asked me a question but I could not help looking him over. Black tank top, bulging muscles, and those eyes. Can you blame a girl for being a little distracted? He comes in the room and it is like everyone else disappears.

"I had ordered you to call me directly afterwards." Eric said impatiently.

Well that was enough to snap me out of whatever hunk induced trance I was in.

"I feel asleep alright." I said moving to the other side of the room suddenly feeling a little bit claustrophobic.

"Why did you do that?" Eric said trailing me as I went. I stopped where I was and whipped around to answer him and he almost ran into me.

"Well maybe if you didn't have me tied down to the bed all the other night we wouldn't have this problem now would we." That earned me some sideways glances and I was suddenly very happy that I couldn't read minds at the moment.

Eric grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back to Sam's office. Well that was rude. As soon as he shut the door I ripped my arm from his grasp, which he obviously let me due to his vampire strength, and stomped like a two year old to the other side of the room. We just stared at each other obviously angry at one another. I didn't need to feel it through the bond. It was plainly written on his face and I'm sure it was all over mine. Eric spoke first which was good because I had no intention to.

"When you did not call I went to your home and found you were not there so I came directly here."

Oh so he was worried about me. Now that I had let myself calm down I could start to feel other emotions coming through in the bond. Fear, worry, and yup still some anger. It was kind of sweet though that this towering Viking was worried about little old me.

"So you rushed over because you were worried?"My knight in shining armor. Well undead Viking in all black but close enough.

He moved in closer looking straight into my eyes. Now he was finally going to let himself go and be with me because he was so worried and knew he couldn't live without me. About time.

"Sookie." He whispered.

"Yes?" I managed to squeak out wishing I had something to hold on to before my knees gave out. He was right in front of me now. God it was so about time.

"Sookie. What did Niall say?"

What! I made a sound that was something like a growl and made my way to leave the office. Why couldn't he play nice for just five minutes? It was like he caught himself having feelings for me and was purposefully trying to piss me off. He must have felt me through the bond and I wasn't giving off a let's have an information session vibe I could tell you that right now. I would have pushed him if not for the fact that I might mess up Sam's bar and scared all his patrons. They already thought I, well Sookie, was a freak. No need to give them anymore ammo.

Eric of course made it to the door before I did and blocked my exit. Great. He looked down at me and I could have sworn that he had a million thoughts and emotions running across his face. Was he really worried about me and was just afraid to tell me?

"Niall could have decided to take and use you in the war." He said matter-of-factly like that was supposed to rationalize his actions. What was that supposed to mean?

"My own great-grandfather kidnap me? I don't think so." Was that what he was afraid of? Man oh man this just got more complicated by the second. I sat down and Eric did the same. I filled him in on my conversation with Niall in its entirety. When I was finished Eric stood.

"It is good he will train you. You will be able to defend yourself and I will not have to come and rescue you so much." He said with what I thought might have been a smirk.

Was that Eric's attempt at a joke or him realizing that he just got some more free time?

Eric started to make his way towards the door to leave and I found myself following after him and speaking before I even realized what I was doing.

"Are you leaving already?" Well duh Liz he was going out the door. Redundant much?

"Why would I stay?" Eric said without even turning around.

"Never mind, forget I asked." I huffed. I could think of a million reasons why I wanted him to stay. Because I love the way you talk, I love how your mind is always one step ahead, I love your strength, because I just plain lov…

Whoa. Where did that thought come from. That was starting to happen more and more often.

"Do you have somewhere else you have to be?" I asked trying to shake off whatever I just thought I thought.

"Yes. Actually." Oh ouch let a girl down easy why don't you. "There is a meeting at Fangtasia."

"Wait I should be attending that too right? I am the Fae/Supe liaison after all." I said following him out of the office.

"I suppose but …"

"Okay then." I said interrupting Eric but not caring in the least bit. Where he was going I was going. "I'll take my own car and meet you there." Before he could argue with me I had my keys in hand.

Sam let me go only because he was going as well and I suppose it made him feel better. Amelia just gave me the "you're bailing on me for the blond?" speech and after apologizing immensely I left.

When I arrived, it looked like everyone was already there as the parking lot was packed considering the club was supposed to be closed. Pam greeted me outside with a smile that made my skin crawl.

"Why Sookie I am so glad you came. Everything is so much more interesting when you are around."

"Happy to oblige." I said a little unnerved.

"That's my girl." Pam said encouragingly "Now get in there and do me proud." She said giving me a swat on the butt. I was going in there to practically act as a political representative not play baseball. Knowing her she probably thought the idea of war was like a game. As I made my way in I saw all the big hitters were here like last time. I nodded to each in turn and made my way to the closest seat.

It was a pretty boring meeting if I had to say so myself. Even Pam who almost always looks bored looked even more so then normal and that's saying something. It was all strategy this and that. No one asked me for anything so I decided to make my way over the bar and get myself some ginger ale. I was so tempted to make it a gin and tonic but thought better of it.

As I was pouring my drink and listening to Eric and Alcide argue about something I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach like something was wrong. All of a sudden there were flashes of light everywhere and double the people in the room. I instinctively ducked behind the bar. What just happened? I forced my brain to go back two seconds and think it through. We just got some new guests. They were all dressed in what looked like black battle gear and had masks on that were covering everything but their eyes. Oh my God! Fangtasia was under attack! I heard something bump up against the bar and some grunting. I looked up and saw Calvin struggling with one of the masked avengers who had a sword ready to go into Calvin's neck. Before I had time to think about the repercussions I took a liquor bottle, I hope it wasn't anything top shelf, and brought it down hard over the intruders head. He slumped down and Calvin gave me a wink before running off to tackle someone else. I looked around and there were mini-battles everywhere. Sam was circling two attackers now in lion form, Alcide was in Were form along with his other brothers. Eric. Where was Eric? I stupidly made my way through the fighting ducking here and there to avoid being hit. I tripped over a body not knowing if it was one of ours or one of theirs. I didn't care at the moment I had to find Eric. I pushed my way through and finally found Eric held down on the floor with an attacker about to stake him. I screamed Eric's name and both the attacker and Eric turned in my direction and then suddenly off to my right. I turned to see what they were looking at. It was a spear, I think, and it was making its way toward me.

Oh I knew this wasn't going to end well. I knew I should duck or something but realized I would never be able to do so in time. I started to wonder that if you died in your dreams if you died in real life but was then suddenly on the ground as I heard the spear wiz by. Whoever it was that had tackled me and obviously saved my life was still on top of me. I looked up and found that it was the same guy that had been about to make Eric dead permanently. He was obviously strong and quick but he had some sort of mask on and I could only see his eyes. Those eyes. I've seen them before. I just couldn't place them. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could he gave a whistle and was off me with a flash. After another few blinding flashes all the attackers were gone. Eric. I looked around and saw that Pam was helping him up and he looked uninjured. Thank God. I made my way over to him but he backed away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you injured?"

I again tried to approach him with open arms and he backed away.

"Eric what is it? You're scaring me." And I was scared. Why was he looking at me like that? He looked almost sad.

"That Fae saved your life." He said almost disappointed. Saving my life is normally a good thing right?

"I know. I don't know why. I was coming over to look for you when ..." I stopped before I made a fool of myself. I suddenly realized what he was thinking now and it chilled me to the bone.

"Eric you can't honestly think that …"

"Think what?" He basically growled at me. He overwhelmed me with so much anger through the bond I had a hard time breathing. I had never seen him this angry. "Think that you have betrayed us all and are a spy for the Fae. You have said many a time that you wish you had never meet us vampires and been made a part of the supernatural world. Is that not the truth?"

"Eric." I said sounding like someone had punched me in the gut. Did he honestly think I was capable of such a thing? Did he think I would turn over my friends? Did he think I could ever do anything that would hurt him? That I would want him dead?

"Let me explain." I said reaching out for him but he snarled and backed away.

I gasped and covered my mouth slowly backing away. I looked at my friends, my allies, those that I had bled for, risked my life for. They all had their heads down refusing to even look me in the eyes. I looked over at Sam pleading with him silently with my eyes. He gave me a sad glare and then returned to staring at the floor. Even Bill who had always rushed to my side painfully looked away as I passed by. I kept opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water but nothing would come out. I wanted to explain why the man saved my life. I wanted to explain how I wasn't the bad guy. I wanted to cry but I didn't. Not yet anyways. I turned and ran out to my car. No one tried to stop me. Why did my heart feel like it had shattered into a millions pieces times two?

I drove, I don't know where too but I needed to get away. How could they think such horrible things about me? I started to cry and was having a hard time seeing the road so I pulled over not knowing where I was. What did it matter anyways? Everyone that meant anything to me hated me. After a while I started to feel exhausted. I didn't know if it was from the battle or the crying but I didn't really care. And with that thought I drifted off.

I woke up in my apartment and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my face was wet with tears and my eyes were blood shot. This wasn't healthy. I couldn't keep doing this to myself. Maybe I did need help. I took out the business card for the herbalist that Al had given me and went to Map Quest for some directions.

Even as I drove over to the herbalist I felt like I was in a daze. I felt utterly betrayed. I tried to snap out of it, I honestly did, telling myself that it was just a dream and it wasn't real but I still hurt. Why did it hurt? I looked at my cell phone and saw that Alexis had called quite a few times. I was late for work again but I didn't care. I felt like I was just going through the motions.

I made it to the herbalist who was kind enough and gave me a bag of what looked like dried up plants and such. I paid and left to go home still on autopilot. I made a tea with the herbs just like I was instructed and sat in bed sipping it slowly. I looked over to my nightstand and saw book four staring back at me. I had forgotten I was rereading it and now it was just sitting there mocking me. I knocked it to the floor with one fell swoop and sat there staring at the wall while I finished the rest of the tea.

I put the empty cup on the nightstand where the book had been and laid my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and that night I dreamt of nothing. Nothing at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while

A/N: Hope everyone is doing well. I know a lot of you have been asking for answers and I promise you will get them … just not right now. As always, your reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was uneventful as I carried on with my normal routine. I had to laugh at the irony of waking up before my alarm even went off on the day I was working the night shift. Unfortunately, it gave me the whole day to wallow in self pity. I wondered around the apartment not even bothering to get dressed out of my pajamas and decided to read. I went over to my book case and ran my fingers across the volumes landing on one of the Sookie Stackhouse novels of course. Well there went my urge to read. I shuffled my way over to the couch and decided a little escapism was necessary so I flicked on the television. I guess I had been on HBO last because an episode of True Blood was on. Perfect. I angrily turned it off and threw the remote onto the couch. I had decided before I took the herbs last night that I wasn't going to dwell. Those dreams, or whatever they were, weren't real and I needed to get over it. But, how could they do that to me? I know, somewhere in the back of my mind, it wasn't really me but Sookie who was betrayed but it still hurt. How many times had Sookie put her life on the line for those people? She's been shot at, staked, blown up, almost raped, and suffered all other kinds of life threatening situations for her so called friends. I suddenly felt like sick. Maybe it was me? Eric would have been all over Sookie if I was really her and I bet her friends wouldn't have disowned her if she hadn't been acting like me. Oh God it was me. I slumped back into the couch and contemplated if I had any ice cream in the fridge. After realizing that ice cream required me getting off the couch I nicked that idea and just stared into nothingness. I wonder if that was a side effect of the herbs.

After I really didn't know how much time passed I heard a knock at the door and Alexis' voice begging to be let it. Realizing that I would get less hell from her by opening the door then not I reluctantly went to the door then made my way back over to the couch.

As I sat there Alexis hovered over me evaluating my unkempt appearance. It looked like the gears in her head were spinning and with her that was never a good thing.

"What happened? Your eyes are all blood shot and it looks like you've been crying the entire night. Plus you look like shit."

Alexis always did have a way with words. I was about to answer her but then gave up as I knew she probably wasn't done.

"But for serious what happened? Oh my God. Did Al break up with you?"

Well that took me by surprise. I didn't really think of Al as my boyfriend. We had gone on a couple of dates but did that mean we were going out?

"No Alexis. Al and I are fine."

"Oh okay." She said relieved. "Did someone die?"

I smiled a little at that one. I would have to ask her how my love life somehow ranked above the death of a loved one. I told her my sad tale about the before night's dream.

"Wow. Well maybe it's for the best. You were getting a little obsessed with them and they were good fun and all but maybe it was your mind's way of cutting you off?"

For once she was actually making sense. Maybe my mind was trying to tell me enough is enough and cut me off from those crazy dreams. But then why did it hurt so much to know that I would never see them all again? Sam, Amelia, Bill, and the entire gang. Not to mention Eric. It hurt too much to think about him. I was actually aching when I thought about not see him again. Not feeling the way he made me feel when I was around him so safe and, maybe, even loved. I was going to cry again I could feel it but I held it in for Alexis' sake.

Alexis was working the same shift as I was that night and offered to call Saul for me and say I wasn't coming in but I wouldn't let her. I had to move on with my life and work was a big part of it. Alexis stayed and made me some food while I attempted to clean myself up. The Murphy's bar uniform was so similar to the Merlotte's one that I almost lost it again. I managed to pull myself together and Alexis and I were at the bar in record time.

The night was pretty busy but I was making lousy tips. Apparently depressed looking waitress made less tips than happy ones. That was prejudice right there.

I was collecting another pitiful tip from a table when Alexis nodded to the door.

"Hey girls." Al sang bounding into the bar. He seemed very happy today and when I say very I mean extremely happy. Maybe it was just because I was so down a normal person seemed chipper? I looked at Alexis and she seemed to be having the same reaction as me.

"So." He said sliding into one of my booths "I took off the rest of the night off and I was wondering …"

"No." I said shortly not giving him time to finish. I really wasn't in the mood to go out on a date so I decided to just cut him off there. What I wasn't expecting was his reaction. His face was filled with so much anger that I literally took a step back. He must have seen the moment of panic in my eyes and his face morphed back into his normal smile all traces of the anger that had flared up diminishing. I guess he didn't take rejection well. I never even fathomed he had a side like this.

"But you didn't let me finish." He added brushing off the near demonic moment he just had.

"I know but I'm really not having a good day and I'm in a bit of a down mood so I wouldn't be that great of company anyways."

"All the more reason to get out. I figured you'd need some company with everything so that's why …"

I had to cut him off again but this time I didn't feel so bad about it.

"Everything what? How did you know I was going to be in such a mood?"

He took a minute to answer. Did Alexis call him and tell him what happened? If she did she was a dead woman.

"The herbalist called saying how much of a mess you were in when you went there so I was concerned."

"And why would he call you?" I said in a voice fit for an interrogation room on a cop show.

He leaned back in his chair obviously trying to look at easy during my inquisition.

"You mentioned my name when you were there and seeing as he was a friend of the family he gave me a courtesy call."

"I don't remember mentioning you?" I honestly didn't.

"He said you were in some state. You probably just don't remember." He could be right. I was out of it when I went there. The drive to and from the place was a little foggy when I thought about it.

"Anyways it's no concern of yours and it's not your responsibility to cheer me up." Not that it was humanly possible to cheer me up in this mind frame anyways. I was handling things on my own just fine. Sort of.

"Can you at least give me a shot?" He said playing the gentleman card and I swear I saw a hint of puppy dog eyes.

"No. But thank you. Rain check?" Puppy dog eyes didn't work on me. I was more of a cat person anyways.

"Sure." He said smiling but I saw a flare of anger in his eyes. He got up and made his way to leave.

"I _will_ see you later." He said making it sound more like a threat then a promise and with that he was gone.

"Well that was weird." I said to Alexis as I cleaned the table where Al had been sitting.

"Apparently the man doesn't take rejection well." She said sitting down at my sparkling clean table. At least we were both in agreement on that.

"I mean look at him." She continued. "He's gorgeous. No women in her right mind would turn down an invitation from that stud muffin."

I stared at Alexis in disbelief.

"Present company excluded of course." She added hurriedly catching her offense.

"Of course." I snipped back and made my way to the kitchen area with the dirty glasses.

"Are you alright?" Saul asked rushing over. What did I have damsel in distress written on my forehead today?

"I'm fine no big deal."

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off." He said with that concerned look in his eyes. Yeah a day off was just what I needed. More alone time for quiet contemplation.

"I'd rather be working and keep busy." I said trying to push past him to no avail.

"I insist." Which in Saul talk meant "Go home now."

Reluctantly I went back to the office and got my things. Alexis came over and told me how it was probably for the best that I went home and then proceeded to give me crap about favoritism when it came to Saul, but after a hug she let me go.

The next few days blended together. I took the herb mixture every night and it kept the dreams at bay. I tried to go back to work but apparently I looked to pathetic and Saul sent me home. Alexis called and left a message saying how she missed me and that Al had come in a couple times to see me and that I should give him a call. I would but I really wasn't in the mood. I really wasn't in the mood to do anything to be honest with myself. The only constant companion I had was this nagging feeling of sorrow and fear. I don't know what I was so scared of. Maybe myself? I needed to get out of the apartment, I knew that much, so I headed outside for a walk.

It was pleasant out and the view was nice. The sun was about to set and everything had that romantic glow about it. The pavement crunched against the soles of my sneakers and it was surprisingly soothing. Why couldn't I shake these feelings of regret and sadness? I felt similar to the way I got feelings through the bond with Eric when I was Sookie. I stopped short and silence filled the air. Maybe, just maybe the dreams were real. Could I be feeling what Eric was at this exact moment? I liked that hypothesis better than the one where I eventually end up in a pretty new white jacket in a padded room al to myself. But why would he be feeling regret and sadness?

It was getting dark so I made my way back to the apartment. Once there I fell into the motions that had become routine over the past days. Put on pajamas, eat ice cream, watch TV, make the herbs in tea, drink it, go to bed, wake up, rinse and repeat.

As I was watching the boiling liquid go from clear to brown I keep on going back to my thoughts during my walk. What if the dreams were real? What damage was I doing by keeping myself from dreaming? And plus, don't I deserve a chance to clear my, well Sookie's, name? After all I've been through I know I do. Anger wasn't an emotion I had felt in a while and I welcomed it. It was nice to be passionate about something again. If anything, they were all going to get a piece of my mind.

I froze in panic as the other unpleasant thoughts I was having earlier crept into my mind. What if it was me and not Sookie? If I was really Sookie, Eric would be by my side instead of acting like I was a leper. Plus, everyone wouldn't turn on Sookie like that in an instant. They all love her.

I dumped the liquid and made my way to bed. No way was I going to have any more self-destructive thoughts. I was done being poor old helpless Liz. I didn't care if they all still hated me.

As I laid my head down I felt the old familiar tug of sleep and I welcomed it with open arms knowing I would soon be dreaming. No more time for thinking and struggling. That time was over now and all I had to do was slip away. I was going back, if only for one more time, and damn the consequences.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while

A/N: Hello world! Sorry this chapter took a little while but I was catching up on some fanfic reading myself. As always, thanks you so much for the reviews. They always put a smile on my face. Now enjoy before I babble on some more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mind was awake, but my body didn't seem to get the memo. I went to open my eyes but it felt like they had ten pound weights on them and I failed.

"Sam!" I heard a female voice yell. "I think she just tried to open her eyes!"

"She's probably just in REM sleep." I'm assuming that was Sam. "Amelia, you've been watching her for a while and we're all under a lot of stress. Why don't you let me take over for awhile?"

I tried to get my eyes to open again and they did for a fleeting second before closing once more.

"See!" Amelia said screeching at the top of her lungs. "I'm not seeing things because of stress or whatever. She's trying to open her eyes!"

"Oh my God you're right! I'll go call him, you watch her."

In a flash I could feel someone at my side then holding my hand.

"Come on honey you can do it. Wake up." Amelia said in almost a whisper.

What did she think I was trying to do? It felt like I had been asleep for years. I managed to give a little squeeze on the hand in mine.

"That's it. I know you can do it." She said and I felt tiny drops of liquid hit my hand. Was she crying? I was only trying to wake up. No big deal.

After a little more effort I was able to open my eyes and turned my head toward Amelia. I even accomplished a little smile.

"Sam she opened them." Amelia got out between sobs. What was going on? I had only been asleep and was having a bit of trouble waking up. Why were they in my house anyways?

Sam rushed in phone in hand.

"Oh thank God Sookie. You had us all so worried." He said clutching the phone in his hands.

I went to open my mouth and ask what the hell was going on but nothing came out.

"Shh Sookie it's alright you don't have to say anything." Amelia said as she swept the hair out of my face.

Sam looked down at me with sadness in his eyes still gripping the phone in his hand which I was pretty sure was going to break if he didn't stop it.

"Sook I just want to say I'm sorry for …"

"Sam Merlotte you just stop right there bringing up those horrible memories. What do you want to do put her in another coma?"

I was in a coma! I tried to yell that exact statement but it came out sounding more like a squeak.

"See. Now look what you did." Amelia said scolding Sam who just looked down at the floor embarrassed.

I tried to speak again to get some idea of what the heck was going on but it came out raspy. It was like I hadn't used my vocal cords in forever.

"I'll get some water." Sam said rushing out again.

"Yeah you do that." Amelia said obvious still angry with Sam.

I tried to sit up but it was difficult so Amelia stepped in and put some pillows behind my back.

Sam came back in with the water and I gulped it down like I had just taken a stroll through the Sahara. Sam went to get me a refill and I decided it was time for some answers.

"Amelia what's going on?" I struggled to get out at an audible level.

Amelia's face got all serious and I knew I was in trouble. She went to hold my hand again and I knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"Well …" She said looking like she was attempting to put it delicately for me "You've been in a coma for about a week."

A week! Well gee thanks for trying to sugar coat it for me Amelia. That was the same amount of time I was taking the herbal tea. What had I done? I had put Sookie in a coma for a week. No wonder everyone was looking at me so nervously. Amelia was watching me obviously letting the information sink in and when she thought I was done dealing she continued again.

"From what those idiot boys told me, soon after you ran out when those jerks accused you of siding with the Fae, Niall popped in."

Well she was obviously mad at them for jumping to conclusions. I felt the same but I decided that we could go on a boys are stupid rant later and adjusted myself in the bed to listen to what else Amelia had to say.

"Niall had come to warn everyone about an emanate fairy attack but was obviously too late. He explained how the head of the evil fairies or whatever you want to call him decided to make an attack personally on Eric seeing how he was the one getting all the Supes to band together but didn't realize that they would all be there. Of course everyone felt like shit for blaming you and went looking for you. We checked all the obvious places like your home, Jason's, Merlotte's, and even Bill's. They decided to widen the search and finally Eric found you in your car on the side of the road drenched in tears and passed out on the steering wheel. We brought you back here thinking that you were just sleeping but you just wouldn't wake up. We took you to the hospital first but they couldn't figure out what was wrong. Eric even called Dr. Ludwig who said she was stumped for the first time in her medical career and was not too happy about it. All she could tell us was that you were in a kind of stasis. Like you just stopped where you were. I looked in all my books and could find any witchy way to help."

She started to tear up and I gripped her hand trying to comfort her. How could I have hurt these people?

"But it doesn't matter now because you're all right." She said clearing the tears away from her eyes.

This was all my fault. I shouldn't have run away. I should have stuck up for myself and waited for Niall to come in and explain the situation. Well hind sight is 20/20. There was no way I could have know I would be vindicated moments later.

"Where is she?" I heard a familiar voice boom as he literally flew into the room.

"Eric." I managed to get out my voice a little too sore still. I was happy to see him but he looked horrible. Even for a guy that was dead he looked pale.

"Amelia leave us." He barked out not even taking a courtesy look in her direction.

She was about to protest but I interjected. For her sake.

"I'll be fine Amelia." She looked at me like I was half crazy and I smiled in reassurance.

"I promise I'll be fine." She got up and gave Eric a look that would kill, if he wasn't already dead, and left the room cursing under her breath.

He just stood there for a while looking me up and down like he was taking inventory.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and was about to break the silence but he beat me to it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked still unmoved from his original spot by the door.

"Fine I guess. Just a little stiff." His eyes kept on darting over me. I was surprised he didn't rip the covers off to make sure I still had two legs.

"So you are otherwise uninjured?"

Well that threw me off guard. I thought for sure he would be asking about Fae politics stuff. They must be at a standstill considering I was out of commission. I'm assuming Niall and Eric were probably not on the best of terms right now either.

Quicker than my eyes could track he was sitting in the chair Amelia had vacated and had my face in hands moving it from one side to another.

"What are you doing?" I giggled. This was absurd. Eric the Viking was playing doctor.

"Do you find this amusing? You could have suffered brain damage." He wasn't playing around. He was really angry. I had about enough of this.

"Don't worry I'm not damaged goods." I said crossing my arms cross my chest and pulling my face from his hands.

Eric sat back obviously as angry as I was.

"Do you know who your attacker was?" He said through gritted teeth.

"There was no attacker that I know of." I said giving him as short of an answer I could think of. Eric just continued to stare at me looking for more information I suppose. I was going to spare him the truth for some unknown reason but he was making me so mad.

"I was upset okay, for obvious reasons no thanks to you, so I drove to I don't even know where and when I couldn't see the road anymore because I was crying so hard, I fell asleep. End of story."

For the first time since meeting him, Eric was actually speechless. He got up and went to the door without saying another word. When he made it to the door he simply turned and said "I'm glad you are well" and was gone.

Crap. I had really messed up that time and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. What was wrong with me? I was starting to be as big of a cry baby as Sookie was. I wiped the tear from my face. Eric had abandoned me and hurt me. Why did I feel bad for telling him like it is. Amelia came in the room bearing a sandwich but I suddenly wasn't hungry. Amelia put the sandwich down and rushed over to my side seeing that I was obviously distressed.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "You don't feel sick again do you?" She placed the back of her hand on my forehead.

"No I feel fine. It's just Eric."

"Sookie." Amelia said with that determined look in her eyes. I was in for a talking to. Oh goody. "I know Eric can be a jerk and all but I have to say he was really worried about you."

Eric was worried about me? Why didn't he say anything?

"Eric was here every day, well every night to be more accurate. The only time he left your side was to go track down any leads he could to find out about a cure for your condition. That was where he was when you woke up and Sam went to go call him."

After a little while Sam came back in the room looking nervous.

"Sookie I just wanted to say..."

"Save it Sam." I was too emotionally drained for this right now. He still stood there and I was really starting to get annoyed.

"Is there something else?" I snipped.

"Um yeah." He said pushing back his dirty blond locks obvious still anxious. "There is a meeting at Fangtasia tonight and I thought you might want to go."

Yeah that was exactly what I wanted to do right now. Go back to the scene of the crime where everyone turned on me. That Sam. So considerate.

"You don't have to go." He said hurriedly. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I just thought you would like to know."

"Thanks Sam." I said softening up a bit. Damn my bleeding heart.

"Could you send Amelia in here to help me get ready? I have a feeling my motor skills aren't up to par yet."

"Yeah sure." He said excitedly. I didn't know if he was happy because he was being useful or because I was going to the stupid meeting. I had made a commitment to be the liaison between the Supes and the Fae and I was damn if I was going to let a little thing like heartache, betrayal, and a coma stand in my way. There was one thing I needed to know though before going to Fangtasia again.

"Sam." I said softly before he left.

"Yeah Sook?"

"Was Eric really here the whole time while I was, you know, out."

I saw Sam's eyes soften. "He was here basically the whole time. More than me, Amelia, Bill, and all the rest combined. I don't even like the guy and I'm starting to get a soft spot for him because of all this. Try to take it easy on him tonight. He may not say it and I really don't want to admit it, but I think he really cares about you Sookie."

I felt a tear slide down my face. Here I go again with the waterworks. He really cares about me? Well he has a funny way of showing it. And since when was Sam all team Eric?

"I'll send Amelia in." He added obviously wanting to get out of the uncomfortable conversation we were having.

"Thanks Sam. For everything." Sam was a good friend to Sookie. I had to admit that and was jealous that I didn't have a Sam of my own in my real life.

"Sure. Just don't tell Eric what I said or I'll never live it down." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You're secrets safe with me."

The smile quickly left his face and it was back to serious Sam. "Sorry for ever doubting you Sookie. I really am." I could hear it in his voice that he really meant it.

"Yeah yeah I know now scoot." I said gesturing with my arms for him to skedaddle. Well that was one apology down. Just about a hundred more to go. I be honest, I really only wanted to hear one apology and that was from one Mr. Northman.

"I could think of a few ways he could make it up to me." I said quietly to myself as wicked thoughts raced through my mind. Down girl! You were in a coma for a week. It was good to know that my libido was recovering nicely.

I started to get dressed and was glad that I had asked Sam to have Amelia help me. Stasis my ass! Every inch of me groaned in protest as I tried to use them. I wanted to take my own car but Amelia and Sam looked at me like I was nuts. We compromised with Sam driving me in my car. I wanted a means of getting out of there just in case.

Sam was quiet for most of the drive thankfully but it gave me time to worry. I had so many things that I really didn't know which one to worry about the most. We had seeing the gang again and the awkward situation that it was going to be, the whole Fae war looming in the distance, but mostly it was seeing Eric. After finding out how good he had been to me while I was out and I in return chewing him out, I didn't know how I was going to face him.

As we pulled into Fangtasia and parked next to Eric's corvette I knew one thing for sure. This was going to be a _very_ interesting night.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while

A/N: Thank you again to those who have written me reviews. They make me smile :) Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I shuffled my way to yours truly now least favorite club, it just beat out Club Dead for that honor, I watched as other familiar faces got out of their vehicles and made their way inside. I had pretty much the same effect on everyone and I could see them cycle through the same emotions on each of their faces. Surprises, guilt, then avoid eye contact at all cost. I really hated having to lean on Sam but my legs didn't want to cooperate yet. I must look so pathetic.

Sam found me a chair and the rest of the people trickled in. The chairs were arranged in a circle around the club and it reminded me of King Arthur and The Knights of the round table having the effect of everyone being equal. I wonder if that was Eric's plan or he just happened to arrange it like that. I surveyed the room to look at my fellow knights. Alcide, Calvin, Bill, all looked liked they wanted to rush over and get something off their chest but kept looking to each other to see who wanted to go first. I was going to tell them that Sam had already beaten them all to it but Eric walked in with Pam trailing behind so I figured the meeting was about to start. Before I could even think about politics it was my turn to get a few things off my chest.

"Eric." I said in a loud commanding voice I didn't know I had. "Before we start this meeting I have a few things I would like to say."

Everyone looked from me to Eric and then back to me. I wasn't really asking him for permission to speak but demanding it and I think they all knew that.

"The floor is yours." He said softly and sat down. I didn't know who was more shocked. Me or everyone else. I could clearly see that Pam was enjoying her master's obedience and I almost felt bad for him. Almost. I went to stand up and when I almost fell over with a collected gasp from the assembly, Sam helped steady me and when he was sure I was stable he sat back down. Okay. Deep breath. Speech time.

"The last time we were all gathered here we engaged in a great battle. Although we were lucky and did not suffer any great causalities, they managed to shake our trust in each other. I could see how the situation could have looked bad for me but come on people. How long have you known me? How many times have you called asking for my assistance and against my better judgment I have come running to help. How many times have I bled for ya'll?" I had to take a deep breath and calm myself before I started either yelling or crying. "I don't want your sympathy or your apologies right now. Just prove to me that you are all the people I thought you were through your deeds. The times ahead are going to be rough and we need to stick together. That's all I wanted to say."

As I sat back down I turned to Eric and he nodded in my direction. I think I felt a little pride coming through the bond. He stood and went into the middle of the room obviously ready to make a speech of his own.

"Friends, allies, I have called this meeting today so that we may prepare for an attack of our own. They have caught us off guard and completely embarrassed us by attacking at our place of meeting. Although we now have information stating that the attack was personally aimed at me, I see it as an attack on all of us."

I couldn't help but watch Eric as he gave his battle speech. God that man could demand an audience. As I looked around every eye was on him as he moved around the room delivering his speech. I almost missed the next part because I was admiring him and lost in thought.

"We now know that the Fae are indeed working alongside the Fellowship of the Sun for the moment in an effort to weaken our numbers."

Oh here we go again. Humans involved so someone is going to need to do some brain reading. Isn't it lucky they have a non-comatose telepath around?

"I'm assuming that is where I come in." I said dryly turning all eyes on me. Eric looked almost taken aback.

"Sookie you are still recovering. We would never ask that of you now."

"Well that's the difference between you and me. You don't have to ask." I snipped back. I guess my little speech didn't help me get enough of my anger out.

Eric continued to just stare at me expressionless so I continued.

"So what's the plan? I'm not going to a Fellowship meeting again because it didn't go over so well the last time."

"Don't remind me." I heard Bill mumble from the corner with a little bit of his fangs showing.

"There is no plan." Eric repeated as to reiterate the fact that the idea was not premeditated.

"She wouldn't have to." Sam said now standing beside me. "They are regulars to Merlotte's and one of them is Arlene's boyfriend."

"Okay. So that makes it way easier." I said standing now myself. "All I would have to do is work a normal shift and see what was going on."

"I could go to the bar as well as I am a normal patron and would not gather suspicion as back up for Sookie." Bill said rising from his seat joining the growing trend. That must be the universal statement for I'm adding my two cents in.

Several others joined in standing and offering ideas and support. Soon the whole of the room was on their feet.

"Enough!" Eric boomed silencing the room. "We will think of another way of gathering intelligence that does not require Miss Stackhouse's abilities."

I was Miss Stackhouse now? I had been demoted from Lover to Sookie and now to Miss Stackhouse. We were going to have to have words about this.

"The meeting for tonight is over." Eric practically growled out. Everyone was either too scared or too smart to contradict Eric and the room soon cleared out.

"Come on Sookie let's get you home." Sam said from beside me taking my arm to help guide me to the car.

"I have some things I would like to speak to _Mr. Northman_ about. Meet you by the car?"

"Alright." He said hesitantly. "But remember …"

"Yeah yeah I know take it easy on your new crush." I said starting to make my way to his office.

"That's my Sookie." Sam hollered after me as he went to join the others outside.

I was about to knock on his office door, I did have manners after all, when Pam was suddenly standing before me.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." Pam said with little warning in her voice. "My master seems to be in quite a huff. You do the strangest things to him."

"Yeah well it's nothing like I'm going to do to you if you don't get out of my way." I knew threatening a vampire, even if you did consider them your friend in a sick way, was never a good idea but I honestly didn't care.

Pam laughed. "I could blow on you right now and you would fall down."

She slowly walked until she was behind me. I hated it when they did that. It gave me the willies.

"I like this new feisty side." She whispered into my ear.

"You may go in." She said backing off. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

I knocked and when there was no reply I opened the door and went in anyways. Eric was sitting at his desk with his face in his hands. He looked so tired and worn out like he had been beaten. But by what?

"Can I help you with something?" He said without even looking up at me.

Well that question opens a whole other can of worms I would have to go into at a later time. This was time for business and I was not going to let myself get distracted.

"Eric, how could you shoot down their ideas like that? If you're afraid that my abilities are not fully back I can test them out and let you know."

"That is not the issue." Eric said angrily without even looking up at me once more.

"Well if it is because you don't like the idea because it wasn't your own then that is just childish and …"

Before I could even get out another word Eric was in front of me holding my face in his hands.

"Don't you understand?" He said with such vulnerability in his voice it scared me. "I almost lost you Sookie and I am never putting you in a situation where you could be in potential danger ever again."

"Eric." I said almost breathless but before I could think of a response his lips crashed onto mine kissing me so passionately I thought I would die. As quickly as his lips had met mine they were gone. He still had my face in his hands, which was a good thing because if not I would be a puddle on the floor, and was staring into my eyes desperately searching them for God knows what. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but I couldn't find any words. He pulled me into him clutching me close to his chest like someone or something was going to try to rip me away.

"I can't lose you Sookie." He whispered into my ear as he stroked my hair.

"You never will." I whispered back burying myself deeper into his chest relishing the comfort and safety I felt there. It felt so familiar. Like it was somewhere I belonged.

He pulled away and looked at me seriously again.

"Sookie …" Oh my goodness. Was he finally going to tell me the L word I had been longing to hear?

"I think it would be best if we do not see each other for the time being."

"What!?" I screeched so loud I'm sure anyone still lingering in the parking lot could hear. "But …"

"Sookie you must understand that the Fae seem to be targeting me and going after the things I … care about, so the logical thing to do is to stay far away from me."

"Listen buddy." I said poking him in that glorious chest of his with my finger. "I'm not going anywhere so you better get used to it."

I put my finger to his lips as he went to speak again. "And there is nothing you can say that will make me leave."

"Very well." He conceded with a tiny smirk. "Promise me then that you will take Niall up on his offer to train you to defend yourself."

"That I can do. And just so you know you are not off the hook just yet. You have some serious groveling to do." I said smiling as well and made my way towards the door.

"That can be arranged." He said in that sweetly seductive voice I had been missing.

"Oh and Eric." I said over my shoulder as I was walking out the door of his office. "If you want a girl to leave, you really shouldn't kiss her like that."

I heard his rumble of laughter as I walked out to the car. God I loved that sound and tried to think of ways to make him laugh more in the future.

"I'm assuming that went well?" Sam asked as I buckled myself in.

"Now Sam Merlotte what makes you say that." I answered back clearly still on cloud 9.

"I'd say that goofy smile you got on gave you away." He said glancing at me from the driver's side.

"Just keep your eyes on the road Mister." I quipped back looking out the window.

It took a coma but I think Eric was finally coming around. I guess you need to lose something before you realize how much it means to you. Eric and I learned it the hard way but I was fairly sure we would not make the same mistake twice. Now it was time to get down to business. Sookie was going to stop being the damsel in distress and start causing some distress of her own. First thing on Sookie's new kiss ass agenda, call Niall and actually learn to kiss some ass.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while.

A/N: Please thank Noor18, my faithful lunch buddy, for kindly asking me every lunch break "So (poke at food and attempt to look innocent) how's that new chapter coming along?" And as always, thank you for the reviews. I find them very useful and they make me smile :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam and I finally made it home from Fangtasia he wished me goodnight, threw in some more apologies for good measure, and was off. I went inside and yelled "honey I'm home" but no one answered. Amelia and Octavia must have gone out again. I called Niall once again expecting to get his answering machine but he answered right away. We agreed to meet tomorrow night in the woods behind my home to start my training. Fairy training in the forest. How cliché was that? I poked around the house some more idly trying to keep myself entertained and not thinking about Eric. Heck I wasn't thinking about just Eric I was thinking about Eric and that kiss. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Maybe it was the bond or maybe it was just him but I definitely wanted more. I, of course, had no intention of telling Eric this as his ego was already inflated. We didn't need another gracious plenty incident on our hands now did we.

After awhile I felt myself get drowsy which shocked me because I had just been in a coma for a week. I should most certainly be able to stay up past my bed time. I gave in and change into some nightgown that I found in Sookie's drawers and snuggled under the sheets. That was right. I was wearing Sookie's nightgown. I was currently in Sookie's bed in Sookie's house. I was also making out with Sookie's Eric. I had to remind myself this wasn't real but God how I wished it was. Drama aside I think I could be happy here. Those were my final thoughts as I slowly drifted off to slumber.

I awoke with a start to the sound of my alarm going off once again. I looked at the clock. I was so late to work once again. Saul was going to kill me but for once I didn't care. I was on cloud nine and no one was going to knock me down. Figures the night before I decide to go back to dreamland would be the time I had to actually get up for the lunch shift at Murphy's.

I got ready for work and found I was humming to myself as I went. Well this was better than the depressed mood I had found myself in the previous week. If having those dreams meant I was going crazy at least I would be one of the happy ones skipping along humming and making everyone necklaces out of macaroni. I didn't know if I was happy because I was playing the role of Sookie once again or because of what had transpired between Eric and me.

"Maybe it was both." I said to myself aloud. Okay answering yourself out loud was absolutely going to make me look like I was crazy.

When I finally got to Murphy's I went directly to Saul's office to apologize.

Saul was at his desk doing some paperwork so I decided to start talking first so that I wouldn't get yelled at so much.

"Hey Saul." I said flashing one of my famous Liz smiles that works on Saul on occasion. It seemed to have no effect because he just sat there staring at me. Okay. I guess the lame excuse and groveling portion was going to come before the lecturing bit this time.

"I'm really sorry that I'm late but I didn't hear the alarm go off and I …"

Whatever other lame excuses I was going to throw at him was cut off by him standing up and giving me a huge hug. Okay. This was weird.

"Hey a Saul. You want to let go now? You're kind of crushing me."

"I'm sorry." He said pulling away. "It's just that you have been so down lately and it's good to see you looking and acting like your old self."

"You could tell that by me just walking into your office?"

"Liz." He said looking into my eyes. "I know I am your boss but I also consider myself your friend. Anyone who has known you as long as I have can tell when something is off with you."

"Oh." Was all I could think to say. I mean, I had always considered Saul as a friend as well but it had never really been said.

"So does that mean you're not angry with me being late?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Just don't let it become a habit will you. The other staff will start to think I play favorites." He said with a wink.

"Now get out there. I know Alexis will be happy to see you."

I went out to the main area of the bar and almost ran into a startled Alexis.

"You're back." She screeched and hugged me even harder than Saul had. "I'm so happy you're feeling better."

"How could you possible know that? I haven't even opened my mouth yet?"

"Oh please I know you Hun and you were not yourself and now you're back all shiny and new."

I started my shift and enjoyed the bustle of things. It felt nice being useful again and I was getting my usually amount of tips again. I was actually getting quite more than usually and even got a few welcome backs from some of the usual customers. Geeze was I really acting that oddly before? I had no idea these people knew me so well. I kind of did feel all shiny and new like Alexis had so poetically put it. Who knew she was so astute.

"So what brought on this shimmering transformation?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

"Huh?" I wasn't really paying attention as I was too busy thinking in my own head.

"What's with the big turn around?" Alexis asked again obviously not willing to drop the subject.

"Well I stopped taking those herbs and went back to having the dreams."

"What!?" She screeched once again. She was really good at drawing attention at awkward times. When was I going to learn that honestly was not always the best policy where Alexis was concerned?

"Okay scold away." I said bracing myself for the inevitable.

"Normally I would but I haven't seen you this happy in awhile." Phew. Maybe I was going to be off the hook after all.

"But that must have been an awfully good dream to make you all glowy so dish." She said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me off to some undisclosed location that I'm assuming was going to be the back room. Maybe I wasn't off the hook yet after all.

I told her the whole story and then I had to retell it as she somehow knew I left out the Eric parts.

"You are this giddy after just one kiss. That must have been one heck of a kiss." Alexis said apparently feeling the need to add commentary to my tale.

"I wouldn't say I'm acting giddy so much as …"

"Are you kidding me?" She said cutting me off. "I don't have the look you got going on right now unless I've had a night of really good …"

"Alexis!" I shouted trying to stop her from finishing her last sentence.

"What?" She shrugged honestly not knowing what she what done.

I quickly made my exit and was walking through the bar when I ran into someone. Oh great Saul was just going to love me injuring the customers. There was only so far his charity would go. I looked up to profusely apologize to whomever I had plowed into when I saw it was the one person I was hoping not to run into. No pun intended of course.

"Hey Al." I said sheepishly taking a few steps back. "Uh sorry about that."

He seemed unscathed which was good because I knew I had run into him at full speed. Not that I was checking him out or anything because that is not my style. I mean, I don't go kissing one guy and then notice another in blue jeans that were tight in all the right places and a green button down shirt that showed off his muscular physique and accentuated the gorgeous pools that were his eyes. Oh crap. Apparently I was.

"So are you sorry about blowing me off for the past week or for running into me." He asked with that voice of his that would have turned me into mush on the spot if I didn't feel so guilty.

"Both?" I managed to squeak out all the while trying to think of excuses of why I had been avoiding him. The last time we had spoken we hadn't been on the best of terms but apparently he was still interested.

"Good answer." He shot back with that wicked grin of his.

"Can I find you a table?" Oh great I was reverting back to Liz the hostess mode. That must be my default setting when situations got sticky. Al simply just looked at me and leaned in close.

"We all know I didn't come here for any food or drink Liz. Can we go somewhere to talk?" He whispered lowly into my ear which seemed to penetrate deep into my core.

"Umhum" Was all I could reply as he took my hand and led me to the back room. The back room? I was really going to have to stop letting people drag me back here because it meant nothing but me admitting to something embarrassing or personal.

"I was starting to think you were ignoring me." He said when we finally reached our destination. The walk there felt like ages. The only thing I could think of was how it seemed like his hand touching mine was full of electricity. Kind of like when you rubbed your socks across the rug and then touched a door knob. Except this didn't hurt. But it still felt like something like electricity was jumping from one of us to the other.

"I ... I haven't been myself lately." I stammered out. What was it about this guy that made it so I couldn't breathe when he was around let alone form a coherent sentence?

"So that is the best excuse my little Liz could come up with?" He moved ever slowly towards me. I felt like I was some kind of prey and he was the hunter. Stalking me. Ready to pounce at any moment and I would be defenseless to stop him. Did I want to stop him? Snap out of it Liz my goodness girl.

"I stopped taking the herbs and went back to having those dreams." I knew the minute those words came out of my mouth I was in trouble. Stupid stupid Liz.

"You what?" He practically growled. He was close. So close. I could feel the anger radiating off of him. It was like last time when we talked. No I take that back. This was worse.

"You went back to _him_?"

"I went back to dreaming ... and what do you mean I went back to _him_?"

"You know what I mean." He said with so much hate and anger in his voice I had to take a step back.

"No I honestly don't." He couldn't mean Eric could him?

We kind of just stared at each other for a few moments. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Like he was making some sort of decisions. He came closer and grabbed both my upper arms like he was going to shake me but he didn't.

"You _will_ start taking the herbs again." He practically commanded looking deep into my eyes. What was he trying to do pull some Jedi mind trick or something?

"I _will_ not." I defied back and he tightened his grip on my arms.

"You're hurting me." I said through clenched teeth.

He loosened his grip and stepped back with the anger seeming to have left his expressions and mannerism. Man could this guy run hot and cold.

"Liz, Liz, Liz. What am I going to do with you?" He said shaking his head.

With that he closed the gap between us and instead of having my fight or flight instincts kick in I just stood there like a statue. Soon he was close enough to whisper in my ear once more. He must like that. Or he knew what it did to me and in that case he was just plain cruel.

"You're making this harder than it has to be you know." He whispered softly. "But then again, your stubbornness is one of the things I love about you."

With that he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and was gone. Did he just say he loved something about me? And that kiss. It was only a quick kiss on the cheek but I could still feel it tingle so much so that I had to put my hand to it. I mean my mind knew that he had just been a weird angry possessive jerk and wanted to hit him but my body, well my body wanted to do things to him that would have made my Grandmother blush.

I must have been standing there like an idiot for a while because Alexis came back to check on me.

"Liz, Liz, snap out of it." She said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage at that point. I had Al and mine's little confrontation still running on repeat through my mind.

"Was he that good that he stunned you into silence?" Alexis smirked the sinister way that she does.

"Eww no Alexis we didn't do anything back here. This is my place of work what would make you think I would, if I was going to in the first place, do it here. What kind of a girl do you think I am?" I was fuming but not at the right person.

"Simmer down. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Unless they already are and that's what got you all antsy." She added raising an eye brow for emphasis.

"Alexis! Nothing happened between us. We actually sort of got in a fight."

"Oh I'm sorry." Alexis said apologetically. "It was just that the look you had on your face when he came in was like, well let's just say for you virgin ears sake that you looked very very pleased."

"No the only thing he did was kiss me on the cheek." It was sort of the truth. No need to mention the man handling and him saying he loved something about me.

"You got in that kind of a stupor over a kiss on the cheek? Man could you imagine if you let him ..."

"Alexis now you stop that train of thought right there."

"Okay okay man he really got you all hot and bothered. Let's just get back to work and we can talk about this later alright." She said trying to sooth me I could tell.

The rest of the night was uneventful. No one pulled me to the back room for the rest of the night so I counted that as a win. On break Alexis had me replay Al and mine's dialog in the backroom about a hundred until she felt fully debriefed. When I finally dragged myself home I was exhausted lazily shrugging off my clothing and getting ready for bed. It was really early and I normally didn't go to bed this early but I honestly didn't know if I could keep my eyes open. I needed to get some sleep anyways. I had training with Great- Grandpa so I would need to be rested and I had a feeling I was going to be seeing some more of Eric so I need to be on my toes.

"Seeing more of Eric. Like his Gracious Plenty." I giggled to myself. I must really be sleepy if I was reverting back to a second grader mentality.

I finally stopped the giggles and got into bed. I had a big day, or night I should say, ahead of me and I was going to make it count.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up back in Sookie's bed in the same nightgown I had donned the night before. Well I had hoped it would be the same night gown or that would be really weird. I looked outside and noticed that it was already getting dark. Oh no. I was going to be late for my first training lesson. Great job Liz. Can't you be on time for anything? I quickly threw on some yoga pants and an old tee-shirt and made my way outside to meet Niall like promised. I knew he had said to meet him in the forest so I tentatively made my way into the already darkening woods. All I kept thinking of was every scary movie I had ever seen. All of a sudden there was a burst of light in the clearing ahead so I walked towards that. There was now a clearing in the woods the size of a football field and it even had the same kind of stadium lighting posts. Niall had really set me up nicely but all I could keep thinking about was what the townsfolk were going to say. I found Niall waiting, impatiently I might add, by the side of my newfound field so I made my way towards him.

"Good morning, I mean good night Niall." I yawned. This traveling between dreams and reality or whatever you want to call it really leaves a girl drained.

"I hope your time of arrival does not reflect your enthusiasm for the training I am offering."

Well good old Grandpa was in a testy mood tonight. Give a girl a break will you?

"Sorry. I'm really sorry. I've just been having trouble waking up recently is all." I said sounding as apologetic as I could.

"Very well let us begin." He said as we moved towards the center of the field.

"Okay so what are we going to start out with Gramps? More of that super strength stuff, maybe some sword play? Perhaps moving things with my mind?" I felt like a kid at Christmas. I had no idea what I was in for but I wanted to be able to hold my own. No more hiding under tables or behind vampires.

"None of those things." He said clearly not amused. "We will begin with some meditation. Please sit down legs crossed and eyes closed."

If he started playing that soothing music we heard I heard in yoga class I was going to lose it. I did as he said and waited for further instructions. This should be interesting.

"Now clear your mind and concentrate on the power within yourself." Oh goodness he's going all guru on me.

"Uhmmmmm." I chanted and peaked open my eyes a little to see that he was definitely not amused. Lighten up buddy geeze.

"Where others manipulate the magic essence around them we have magic flowing through us."

"Like vampires do." I added knowing at least something. I know Bill had mentioned that at one time or another.

I think he actually cringed at comparing ourselves to the vamps but he shrugged it off.

"Not quite the same but similar I suppose. Ours is based in nature. That is why I have brought you to the forest so that you could connect with your ancestry. This is where our kind is strongest."

Well at least that made more sense now. I suppose he wasn't just giving into stereotypes. Was it a stereotype when you were the real thing?

We worked on some more meditation for a while and then Niall decided I was ready to move on to something harder.

"Okay so what should we start out with? What about me using my super strength ability? I could try to push over that tree over there." I said a little too enthusiastically.

I went over to the tree and started to push on it. Nothing. Okay I needed to concentrate more. I pushed with all my might and still nothing.

"Go go super strength." Zero.

"Shazaam!" Zip.

"Abracadabra!" Nada.

"I got nothing gramps." I slumped on to the floor utterly defeated.

"Explain to me how you used your new gifts the first time." Niall said putting his hand under his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"Well Eric and I were fighting and he grabbed my wrist and I got really angry …"

"Ah they are emotionally driven. That does not surprise me since coming to know you." Well what was that suppose to mean?

"That would be the same Eric who turned his back on you causing all those close to you to do the same?" Ouch way to rub salt into the wound.

"Well I wouldn't really say that but …"

"And this is the same Eric that had blood bonded with you yet refused to visit you after the incident in Rhodes?" Don't hold anything back Gramps.

"Okay I admit that was a jerky thing to do but …"

"Was he not the one to force Mr. Compton into telling you he was under orders from the Queen to seduce you and …"

"Eric was only doing what he thought was best for me and…" I started to yell back when Niall got the strangest smile on his face. It was then that I finally noticed.

I was hovering? I was hovering! Well this was definitely different.

"Niall was correct in his assumption that your gifts are emotion based." I heard a voice say from the shadows.

"Eric?" I gasped obviously breaking my concentration causing me to come crashing down right on my butt. That was classy and would probably bruise.

"Yeah well that was smarts." I whined like a two year old rubbing my boo boo.

"I could kiss it and make it all better." Eric purred inching towards me. This was suddenly turning into an uncomfortable situation with Niall only about a foot away.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but what are you doing here Eric?" I said getting back on my feet.

"Eric will be helping you with your sparing. I believe he owes you that much after your _incident _at the meeting."

Eric and I both winced in remember of the "incident" as Niall so gently put it.

"He has extensive combat experience and has fought against the Fae before." Niall stated like he was reading off Eric's biography. I would sell my soul to catch a peek at that if it existed. Maybe I could somehow convince Bill to let me have a look see at his database.

"But he's not Fae. How is that suppose to help? No offense Eric." I answered back trying to keep my thoughts on track.

"None taken." Eric remarked from the sidelines.

"He is the closest analog to a Fae's ability that we have although he will be inadequate in some areas. No offense Eric."

"Again none taken." Eric said once more this time with a little less enthusiasm.

I had to stifle my urge to laugh. I wanted to say that from what I've read you are anything but inadequate in a certain department but I kept it to myself.

"I would be honored to help our little angelic Sookie become a fierce warrior." Eric said addressing Niall but not for one second taking his eyes off mine.

"Oh no you're still in the dog house so don't even try to pull any of that." What kind of a girl does he take me for? I don't forgive so easy with just a few sweet words. Full sentences full of them from his lips may work however.

"As you wish." He said bowing and gracefully stepping back. I was having a Princess Bride moment for sure.

"Cute. Can we get to the sparring part now please?"

He was about to open his mouth but I spoke up before he could.

"So help me if you say as you wish again..."

"You'll what?" And with a flash he was behind me pinning my hands behind my back. Oh he was going to get it now. Let the sparring begin.

I managed to swing my arms around freeing me from the cage that was Eric and backed up waiting for his next move. We began to circle each other and I started to feel as if I was in some bad gang movie. All that was missing was the switch blades. Eric rushed forwards again and crouched to do a sweeping kick at my feet that was obviously intended to knock me on my butt once more but I managed to jump and stayed in the air longer than gravity would normally allow. The only problem was I forgot he could do the whole hovering thing himself and he tackled me to the forest floor putting his body over mine to keep me down.

"We should have done this ages ago." Eric said smiling down at me with a wicked look in his eye.

"You wish." I bit back struggling to get up but the Viking mass on top of me would not permit it.

"Precisely." He crooned obviously making his sentiments known.

I heard Niall clear his throat from behind us. Awkward.

"I stink at this." I said as Eric removed himself from on top of me.

"You will adapt." Eric said helping me up onto my feet. "You always do."

I melted once more. How was he capable of doing that? Every time I needed to hear something he knew exactly what to say. He was still trying to get back in my good graces. I wouldn't tell him but he was getting somewhere. It couldn't hurt to let him squirm a little more. It was then that I saw the look of anger in Eric's eyes that scared me half to death. Did he feel through the bond that I was messing with him?

"Where did those come from?" He snarled.

"Where did what come from? I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Those bruises on your arms. Who did that to you?" He continued growling more than speaking.

I had almost forgotten about my run in with Al when I was working that afternoon. Apparently injuries sustained in my real life carried over to my dreams and vice versa. That was good to know. The only problem was that now I had an angry pillar of man fuming to know whose head he should chop off. What was I going to say? So Eric, I wouldn't really worry about it because you are just some figment in my dreams and an actual real person did it so there is no way you could take care of it. Satisfying enough for you? Yeah that would go over well.

"I got it working at the bar." I said as I hurriedly scurried away. That was technically the truth after all. "We're done for the night right? I have to get to work."

"I thought you said you got it working? You are working two shifts now?" My unfortunately crafty former, and hopefully future, vampire lover responded.

"Yeah, I uh, needed the money so Sam is letting me work two shifts and a break for the training. Nice of him huh?" I answered back continuing to make my way out of the forest and into the safety of my home. Eric was still following so obviously my story was not good enough.

"It's not as bad as it looks and I have to take a shower before I go in to work." I saw Eric's eye brow rise and knew exactly what he was thinking. I didn't need telepathy or a blood bond to know what was running through his mind.

"And no Eric that was not an invitation." I scolded.

I saw Niall approaching and decided I had been a bit rude to him just running off like that.

"Thank you again Niall but I have to be getting ready for work."

"That is fine because Eric and I have some items we need to discuss as well."

"War stuff? Because if you need me to act as go between I can call Sam."

"That will not be necessary. Eric and I will manage. I simply have some pertinent information about Aldor I would like to share." Niall stated like it was not a big imposition on his part.

"Okay. Wait whose Aldor?" And why does he have a name that sounds like he's straight from Lord of the Rings? Oh I crack myself up.

"Aldor is the leader of the opposing Fae faction that we are fighting against." He said like it was common knowledge. "No one knows what he looks like so it has been difficult to how you say …"

"Take him out." What? I watched the Godfather movies thank you very much.

"It has been hard to plan an assassination plot as you put it." Niall said obviously perturbed by my use of slang. "I was hoping Eric's sources may be able to uncover his identity. We have a name but no face to put with it."

"Okay well I'll let you boys have at it. Have fun." I said closing the door behind me.

I showered quicker than I had ever showered before. When I went to get into my car Niall and Eric were both gone so I was able to make my way to Merlotte's without interruption. I was really signed up for the late shift or so said Amelia's note on the fridge said, so again I had technically not lied to Eric once more. That helped my conscious a little. I pulled into the parking lot and noticed there were no cars. That was weird. Must be a slow night. When I got inside there was no one in sight either but the lights were on.

"Anybody home?" I asked thin air and no one responded. I checked the backroom, Sam's office, the kitchen and so on. Sam would have told me if he closed the entire bar down for a night wouldn't he?

As I continued to look around my thoughts kept drifting back to that name. Aldor. It was so familiar yet not. It was really going to bug me.

I was about to leave and give Sam a piece of my mind when I suddenly felt the air around me change. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was like the air was full of electricity. I knew somehow knew I was no longer alone in the bar.

"Did you miss me?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. It was a voice that I had sworn before was so beautiful it was beyond human. At that exact moment I knew two things to be true: I was right and I was in serious trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while

A/N: This chapter is kind of short but it is an important one so that sort of makes up for it. Please review and tell me what you are all thinking. I get curious and plus you guys leave the wittiest remarks that basically just make me smile :) As always enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned around and there he was in all his glory. Al _was_ Aldor. I mean, that was blaringly obvious at this point but I don't understand how I missed it. Stupid stupid Liz. I felt so betrayed. Of all the thoughts that should have been going through my mind, survival for one, how angry I was that he had pulled the wool over my eyes should have been on the bottom of the list.

"You, you" I stammered enraged "you tricked me."

"I never said I didn't." He answered coyly starting to circle me and I didn't like it. "So you finally figured out who I really was. I was starting to wonder if I had the right girl."

"What did you do to Sam? Where is everyone?"

"Oh Sam's fine. You're such a worry wart. I do love when you get all defensive over your friends and family. Loyalty is such an admirable trait in a woman."

"Spare me." Was it bad that I was kind of flattered? Shake it off Liz. "Where is he?"

"Oh he's in the woods somewhere." He said like it was not a big deal. "I gave him the urge to go animal for the night and have a nice run. Before you ask, I had a Wiccan friend of mine put a keep away spell on the bar so that we could spend some quality time together."

I remember that kind of spell when Hallow used it to guard her secret hideout during the Witch Wars as it has fondly been named. It just gave you the overall feeling of wanting to be anywhere but where the spell was. What witches did he have on his side? I guess I would have to figure that one out later. Right now I had more pressing issues like making it out of here in one piece. Then I remembered what good was all my training with Niall if I didn't get to use it. I made a dash for the door but he was there before I reached it leaning on the wall like it was no impressive feat.

"Leaving so soon?"

I went to push him out of the way but he grabbed both my hands by the wrists before I had contact.

"Now that wasn't very nice. I'm getting the impression that you want to leave. That hurts my feeling." He said acting like a wounded bird and releasing my wrists.

I obviously wasn't going to be able to muscle my way out of this one. He hadn't done anything to me yet so he must want to talk. Maybe if I kept him talking long enough Eric would feel through the bond that I was in trouble. Maybe.

"Why are you doing this to me? What do you have to gain by all this?" Maybe if I keep talking I might not fall to pieces.

"Not so fast." He responded from behind me causing me to turn towards his direction. I wanted to keep him in my sights. "If you want the answers to your questions you are going to have to earn them."

I did not like the sound of that. I was tired of playing a game I didn't even know I was a pawn in. However, I needed to know why. It was killing me.

"Fine. I'll bite. What is this going to cost me?" I owed it to myself, to Eric, to everyone, to get some answers.

"You know." He said resting his hand under his chin like he was critiquing a piece of art "I really do like when you get all fiery and determined like this. Your eyes get this certain glow about them.

Disgusted and slightly flattered at the same time I decided to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Can we get back on topic please?"

"Anything you say." He said innocently. "It's quite simple. For every three questions you ask me, I get a kiss."

"A kiss?" I exclaimed hardly believing what I had just heard.

"That's one." He said obviously pleased with himself.

"Wait! That doesn't count!" He tricked me. I was in way over my head.

"You should be more careful there love. And the answer to your question is yes a kiss."

"That wasn't fair I didn't know we had started yet." I knew I was being childish but it really wasn't fair.

"Well alright. I can't stand to see you all pouty but I must admit it's quite a turn on." He said with that wicked smile of his. It was like he knew he was pushing all the right buttons. Oh this was not good. I am way out of my league.

"First question then? Only if you're ready of course." He said finding a chair and settling into it putting his feet up. Well at least one of us felt comfortable in this situation.

"Wait a minute let me think." I had to be careful about this.

"Take your time." Oh how generous he was being. This was way harder than I thought it was going to be. I only had three questions and there was no way I was going to give him another kiss for three more. I had to be smart about this. Think Liz think.

"Were you the one who pushed me out of the way of that spear at Fangtasia during the attack?"

"Guilty as charged." He said with a sinister smirk on his face. "I couldn't have that pretty little body of yours skewered. That would have been a shame."

Okay so that was one question down. It was sort of a selfish one but at least it had answered more than one question. The first being that he was the one behind the assault on Fangtasia and the second being that he had saved my life. I wanted an elaboration on the second point.

"Why me?" It was a selfish question but I was the one who was going to have to kiss him so I figured it was justified.

"Well that's an easy one." He smiled and leaned back a little more in his chair. I had the urge to kick it out from under him but I refrained. For the moment. "We are more alike than you would ever know. We're a perfect match. You just don't know how perfect together we could be. Yet."

What was that suppose to mean? We are a perfect match my butt. I didn't dare say it out loud or he would take it as another question. Then it suddenly hit me. Al was Aldor. Yeah I know that was the obvious but he was the same person, sort of, in my dreams and in reality. Just like me. Was that how we were similar? Was Al dreaming himself as Aldor and has always dreamed of world domination or some twisted thing like that? Too many questions. I only had one left so I better make it good.

"So this dream world with Sookie Stackhouse and all her friends is real?"

He shifted in his chair seeming to like my question which probably meant I had asked the wrong one.

"Yes. It's real. And now …" he said getting out of his chair and making his way towards me like a hunter closing in on his prey. "It is time to pay up."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute. You didn't finish answering my question." I said in my desperation.

"Oh but I did." He purred inching painfully slow towards me. "You asked I answered. I didn't say I was going to elaborate."

Damn. He was right. I must have been unconsciously moving backwards away from his sauntering approach because I bumped into a table. Nowhere to go. Time to pay the piper.

"Okay. Do your worst." I said closing my eyes and hoping it would be over soon.

He leaned in ever so patiently "I intend to." He whispered in my ear and before I could think of a witty come back his lips were on mine. His kiss sent waves through me that were both hot and cold. It was like pure electricity bringing every cell it touched to life. I felt something awaking in me that I had never experience before. I couldn't think straight as my mind went reeling into the dark abyss the whole time his lips never leaving mine. As suddenly as his lips came they were gone, and my own lips ached missing the warmth. It was then I realize that my hands had somehow found their way to his hips and his had managed to find the small of my back. I broke away and made my way across the room.

"Oh my God." I whispered touching my lips still reeling.

"I second that." He added as breathless as I was.

"What did you do to me?" I yelled panicking taking a few steps toward him. I wouldn't respond to the bad guy like that. I wanted Eric. Only Eric. He must have used magic like Niall did at Christmas. Yes. That had to be it.

"I didn't use magic." He said seeming to sense my thoughts all too well. "That was all you."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" He said daring me to contradict him.

As I thought about it, he never had. Even when he was Al he never lied. He let me jump to conclusions and assume things on my own.

Suddenly he was in front of me his face only inches from mine.

"Don't you see how we could be together?" He whispered his lips tauntingly close but never touching mine as if he was waiting for permission. I backed away.

"Where huh? In which reality or in this dream?" I was so confused. Why was I so confused?

"Being around you is always like a dream." He said obviously liking the idea. "But I'm afraid our little fun for the night is over."

No. I had to tell Eric. I had to warn him that I knew who Aldor really was and give him a description. I couldn't wake up. Not now. I had to fight the tiredness that was already trying to take root. I tried to back away but Al caught me and swept me up into his arms carrying me to the back room where Sam kept a cot for sleeping on.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered and lightly placed a kiss on my forehead. I struggled against the wave of darkness that was starting to envelop me but it finally won out and I had failed.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while.

A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the long absence. Things have been hectic and I've had a bit of a writer's block so I hope this chapter semi makes up for it and I promise to not go so MIA on you again. As always reviews are more than welcome, in fact they are encouraged. Well enough chit chat on with the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh this is so not good.' I thought to myself as I slowly regained consciousness back in my own bed. I just laid in bed a little longer hoping that if I didn't move maybe the world, or worlds, would just forget about me. I can't believe I let Al, Aldor, whatever you want to call him pull the wool over my eyes. I didn't think I was one of those girls who let a nice body and a charming smile throw her off her game. Apparently, I was not above it.

'God how stupid I had been.' I chided myself as a buried my face further into my pillow before punching it and throwing it across the room. And that kiss. Man that kiss. I didn't even want to think about it but I couldn't help myself. It was one measly little kiss but the fire it had ignited in my belly was too much to ignore. Why did Al decide to fixate on me? Why was my life so complicated? That was it! Pity party was over. I needed to get some control over the situation and that included telling Eric I knew the visage of the mysterious Aldor. But if I told Eric would that mean that they would hunt Al down and try to kill him? Maybe they would just like to negotiate with him? I shook the thoughts from my mind. What did I care if they found Al. He deserved whatever repercussions were coming to him. Right? I mean he did save my life so he couldn't be all that bad.

I continued to contemplate a game plan as I made myself a make shift brunch. Poking the cooking egg I couldn't help but let my thoughts slip back to Al again. I mean, I never did get his side of the story. Maybe he thought he was trying to do something noble for his kind? However, he did try to take out Eric and I can't have any of that. Plus, Eric has saved my life way more times than Al had. But, Eric had been saving Sookie and Al had been saving me, Liz.

The smell of burning eggs took me abruptly out of my hopeless loop of thoughts. Although I had not come to any conclusions on the morality of Al's actions I already pledged my allegiance to Eric in a way. I had to at least tell Eric I met the infamous Aldor face to face. I abandoned my unsalvageable attempt at a meal and went to call Eric. I was in the middle of dialing when I practically smacked the phone against my forehead. You're in your world now Liz, Eric is only a character in a book and a television show here. I was obviously not thinking straight anymore and that was bothering me to no end.

I could attempt to go back to sleep? I had a feeling that wouldn't work either. One, I was way too jazzed up with all this drama to sleep, and two I didn't think whatever it was that allowed me to traipse back and forth from the Sookieverse would allow it. Plus, Eric was having his dead time anyways and all I would be able to do was sit around and wait. When did my life get so complicated? Enough was enough! I was going to get ready for work and that was final. Maybe thwarting harassing customers' grabby hands and the affections of my boss would be enough to get things off my mind.

Getting ready for work took longer than expected. I had stayed in the shower longer than usual enjoying the cascade of warm water of my skin reminding me of my kiss with Al. If his kisses had that effect on my lips it left a girl to wonder where kisses placed in other strategic locations would do to a girl. I quickly shook that can of worms from my mind and finished the remainder of my shower with cold water. I spent a little more time of my make up as well. I normally just go for some quick base to fix minor imperfections and add some lip gloss. Today I went all out with the addition of some eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and even a little blush. For some reason today I felt desirable and decided to let my outside reflect my inside.

I got to work a little late but after I saw the looks Saul was giving me at my little makeover I knew I was forgiven. He soon made his way over to me and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the way he was goggling me.

"Wow Liz you look … you just look …wow." Saul managed to stammer out as he obviously struggled to form a full sentence.

"Thanks Saul but it's just a little makeup."

"No it's something other than that. You got this certain glow about you. Whatever you're doing keep it up."

Saul walked away still glaring as I saw Alexis heading straight towards me walking blindly as she scribbles in her order pad.

"Hey Liz …" Was all she got out before she halted almost causing the patron behind her to ram into her as she finally got a good look at me.

"Finally!" She said looking up to the heavens. "You finally got some!"

"Wait. What?" I stammered out as she hugged me to the point in which I thought my lungs would collapse.

"I'm so happy for you and Al because I know that is a big step for you and all even though in this day and age a woman can …"

"Alexis." I said harshly cutting her off.

"What?" She said obviously deflated by me cutting off her rant.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Al. I though you and him got busy. You got that afterglow about you and I must say it looks fabulous on you."

I just continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"Unless…" She started to say with a devious glint in her eyes. "It wasn't Al. Oh who was it. Was it Eric? Was he as good as I imagined he would be?"

"Alexis." I scolded again rubbing my temples. She was giving me a headache.

"No it wasn't Eric. I haven't slept with anyone."

"Then what's with the glow?" She asked dejectedly.

"I dunno. I mean me and Al kissed but that was all …"

"Oh… my … God." Alexis squeak interrupting me again. "You're all glowly like this after one kiss? I wouldn't look all cloud nine like you do if I had a sex marathon with …"

"Stop right there Alexis I don't want a visual."

"Fine but girl you got it bad." And with that brief statement she went back to her duties.

With a sigh I decided it was time to get to work as well. Luckily it was a pretty busy shift and I didn't have to worry about thinking about anything besides how many basket of fries and pints of beer. I did notice that my tips just happened to be higher tonight. The downside was that the grope factor also increased. So was the life of a bar maid.

I was on my way to refill a pitcher of beer for one of my tables and started to dry some of the newly washed pint glasses while I waited when a velvety voice behind me whispered "Miss me?" into my ear. I heard the glass shatter as if left my hands shivering, unfortunately not from fright, and turned around already knowing who was behind me.

"Al."

"Liz."

"My dear Elizabeth when did you become so clumsy?" He said batting his eyelashes like some innocent child.

"What do you want now?" I growled as I bent down to clean up the shards of glass.

"What I need an excuse to come see you?" He smirked obviously enjoying the view of me bent over and cleaning a little too much for my liking.

"How about you just not come to see me at all?" I snipped back disposing of the glass and retreating to return the now filled pitcher to its table only to see that they had empty the other pitcher they had been nursing. What were these guys doing bathing in the stuff? I made my way back to the bar to get yet another refill only to see Al leaning against it patiently awaiting my return.

"You know Liz I have feelings too?" He said attempting to look wounded. I wasn't buying this little act of his.

"I'm going to take out the trash Saul." I called out still gazing daggers at Al. I grabbed one of the trash bags and dragged it along with Al outside to the dumpster. I knew it was probably a bad idea to isolate yourself with the bad guy but I knew Saul would hear me if I screamed.

"Are you referring to me as trash? Sticks and stones my love." He said closing the distance between us.

"Hold on I am not your love and I brought you out here to tell you to leave me alone. I don't know what game you are playing but I will not let you use me as a pawn." I had said my peace and I should have ran back inside but I just couldn't bring myself to.

"So you didn't bring me out here to seduce me. Well I can honestly say I am a little let down. I thought you would have been thinking about our kiss. I know I can't get it off my mind? Would you like me to refresh your memory?" He said leaning in so his lips were inches from mine.

I wanted him to kiss me. I really did. But I couldn't give in. It would be wrong. He was wrong. I thought of Eric and knew what my answer had to be.

"No." I managed to whisper eyes closed and ready for the inevitable.

"Very well." He said not coming any closer but staying still with his lips brushing mine as he spoke. "But know this my sweet Liz, I'm not going anywhere."

When I opened my eyes I was alone. I walked back inside a little dazed and confused. I continued my shift still a little off and had a hard time concentrating and was messing up orders left and right. At the end of the shift I was more than ready to go home. I was exhausted.

As I got ready for bed I looked in the mirror and noticed the "glow" everyone was talking about. I scrubbed, harder than I usually do, at my makeup and when it was all gone my fears were confirmed. It wasn't my makeover but myself that was glowing. Sighing once more I turned off the lights and climbed into bed. I had a lot to do when I woke up as Sookie so I should enjoy whatever slumber I was allowed. I wanted to drift off but thoughts kept on racing through my mind. Why did he still pretend to be Al when I already knew who he truly was? And why did he not kiss me even when he could have easily done so if he wanted to? Too many questions and not a lot of answers. That seemed to be a common theme in my now hectic life. The only thing I was sure of was when I got to the Sookieverse Aldor was going to get it. Well not get 'it'. Oh man was I in serious trouble. And with that final thought, I thankfully drifted off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know there has been a lot of Al/Liz action as of late but do not despair! I think Eric wants in on the action as well and I think he deserves it. Don't you? Plus. Everyone likes a jealous Viking.


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know … I know... I want to throw something at the computer screen when I think a new chapter of one of the stories I have on alert is really just some note. I know I may be being a bit cruel but I thought I owed you all a bit of an explanation. After reading book 9 which was all Fae in premise my drive to write my story got pushed to the back burner. I was a little Fairy-ed out if you know what I mean. I was all "Oh Man! Now my story doesn't fit in nicely with the series anymore." A few days ago however I realized "Hey. The Fae haven't left yet so the jig isn't up yet sister!" So now I'm just going to try and make it fit. In summary, and the bit you were probably waiting for, I WILL be continuing the story and getting a chapter out in a few weeks because I'm a busy little bee this spring. A big thank you to all of you who have sent me reassuring reviews and messages. I really appreciated it.


	16. Author's Note Please Read

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but with the new season of True Blood starting soon and after finally getting my hands on the newest book, I have decided that I will finish this story. Hopefully I can get a new chapter out pretty soon.


	17. Chapter 15

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while.

A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the long absence. Things have been hectic and I've had a bit of a writer's block so I hope this chapter semi makes up for it and I promise to not go so MIA on you again. I will finish this story. As always reviews are more than welcome, in fact they are encouraged. And I have no Beta so be gentle on the grammar and spelling. Well enough chit chat on with the chapter!

As soon as I joined the waking world I quickly got changed determined to tell Eric and the others what I had learned.

"Move it or lose it sister." I yelled to Amelia as she was currently blocking my path in my hurried search to find my keys.

"What's the rush?" She said as she looked on in amazement as my frenzied hunt continued.

"I have to tell Eric and the rest of the gang something important. " I swear the keys had grown legs and were currently taunting me from behind the sugar bowl or something.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but if you would stop for a split second you would notice that big ball of fire still hanging out in the sky." Amelia teased as she pointed to the window.

Well would you look at that. It was blatantly obvious that it was still day time. Looking out a window would have probably been a good idea.

"Leaving a message it is then." I replied utterly embarrassed while making my way to the living room to get the phone. Luckily Sookie had so kindly left a list of number next to her phone, one of those being for Fangtasia, so I decided to try there.

"Fangtasia the bar with a bite. This is Morgana speaking how may I serve you?" Answered what sounded like a younger women attempting to be alluring.

"Hi this is Sookie Stackhouse I was wondering if I could speak to Eric if you would be so kind." I was proud that I had remembered to add that my name was Sookie along with some Southern Hospitality.

"Oh you're Miss Stackhouse." The girl squealed on the other end of the line obviously tossing aside her attempt at dark mystique. "I've heard so much about you. I would give you to Master Eric right away but I'm afraid he's still not with the living yet silly." She added with a giggle.

"Right. Can you tell him to return my call as soon as possible."

"I will be sure to tell the Master when he awakes." The girl said as if she were repeating back orders from a General.

"Thanks. Oh and one more question." I had to know it was really bugging me. "Does Eric really make you call him Master?"

"Oh no." She said as she giggled once more. "But we all call him by that title to show respect."

I said my goodbyes and hung up. I mean Eric is cute and all but I don't think I could ever let myself call him Master.

I called the rest of the gang and found that now I had nothing but time. I settled for making a pitcher of the famous southern sweet tea and sat out on the porch. I had to laugh to myself. Here the supernatural world was on the brink of war unbeknownst to the human population and I was sitting on the porch steps sipping tea. Me. The catalyst that would lead to the discovery of the man that was behind it all. I wonder why he decided to start here in good old Bon Temps, Louisiana anyways.

After deciding that all this thinking was giving me a slight headache my good little hostess mode kicked in and I prepared some snacks for my guests. I thought my place would be the safest location this time around considering Fangtasia got hit last time and Amelia had a decent amount of charms around the house. Just because we were talking about possibly starting a war didn't mean one couldn't enjoy a snack or two. After the incident at Fangtasia and everyone thinking I was a turncoat, I could use a few bonus points. A coma can only get you so far and that is through pity and not respect.

I was finishing up pulling the last of the O negatives out of the fridge when it suddenly hit me. What were they going to do to Al, Aldor, whatever you want to call him when they found him? I mean, Al did try to kill Eric so I'm one hundred percent positive Eric will attempt to return the favor. Niall had even spoken about forming an assassination plot against Al. I heard the crash of the True Blood bottle that was in my hand as it hit the floor when it finally dawned on me. I was going to be responsible for Al's death. I disliked the guy and all but I didn't want him dead. On the other hand, if he isn't stopped what is there to prevent Al from going after Eric again since he seems to have some strange vendetta against him? Ugh I'm so confused. Now I really wish more than anything this was all some crazy figment of my imagination. Somehow I feel like the lines are getting blurred.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Amelia asked as she stepped over the puddle of True Blood on the floor.

"Oh you know me. Clumsy Sookie. You would think working in a bar would help right?" Good cover Liz. Was it just me or was I getting even worse at lying.

"Right." Amelia answered unconvinced. "Let's get this cleaned up before they get here and start circling like sharks."

As we were cleaning I was really surprised that Amelia didn't have any follow up questions to my being so spacey. It seemed so out of character for her.

"So what's on your mind Sookie? I'm not the telepath you know." Amelia asked as she swept up the remaining shards of the bottle. There it was. Amelia's witty dialogue to the rescue. Little did she know that it seemed that there were no telepaths in the room at the moment.

"Oh nothing to interesting. Just contemplating my own existence in this world, good versus evil, and my love life." When did I get so philosophical?

"Well." Amelia sighed as she leaned on her broom. "Let's start with the easiest one, and an area of personal expertise, love life."

If she only knew that all of my current woes seemed to stem from men. Maybe I should consider joining a nunnery? I was about to launch into a pretty convincing 'I am so not in the mood to talk about this' tirade when the door bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." I exclaimed as I launched myself out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Don't think this is over missy!" I heard Amelia yell as I ushered in the first arrivals to the meeting.

As I smiled and welcomed everyone in, I realized that I had to come to a decision about revealing Aldor's identity and pretty quickly at that. I had never felt this torn before. I really didn't wish for Al's demise. Maybe I could tell them on the condition that they politely ask Al to stop trying to take over the world and not just go and lop his head off. But who's to say that someone wouldn't go rogue and kill Al anyways? We could do a blood oath. Vampires like that kind of stuff right? Eric strode past me, the last to arrive of course, and I couldn't even meet his eyes as I greeted him. Either way, I was going to betray someone tonight. Al by revealing who he is or Eric by keeping Al's secret.

As everyone settled in and I made my way to join them I knew, one way or another, this was going to be rough.


	18. Chapter 16

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while.

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! They are very amusing and keep me going. On to the story!

With everyone settled in, Eric began the meeting.

"We are all gathered here tonight because of some pertinent information Sookie would like to share with us. Sookie if you would." Eric said gesturing for me to take the floor.

What the heck was I thinking? I slowly made my way to the front of the room dreading every step. Why oh why did I have to open my big mouth and try to save the day. I should have learned from Sookie by now that trying to be the hero always ends in disaster and heartache.

"So how's everyone doing this evening?" I asked the group obviously stalling. I was really starting off good wasn't I. From the looks I was receiving I figured it was best to move it along.

"So I guess I should let y'all in on the information I have then." I asked nervousness bubbling inside of me.

"That's the idea cupcake." Pam retorted sarcastically from the corner of the room.

Deep breath here I go. Just like ripping off a Band-Aid right?

"I know Aldor's identity." I blurted out a little louder then I would have liked.

I listened as quiet murmurs went throughout the room.

"How do you know this Sookie?" Eric asked accusingly from his spot. Well someone is a little upset I managed to one up them. I pushed down the urge to stick my tongue out for fear of it getting bitten off. With the safety of my tongue in check, that now left me with another pressing problem. How was I going to explain how I knew who Aldor was? What am I suppose to say 'Well you see Eric, I was dating this hot guy Al in the real world and it just so happens that he's your arch-nemesis in this dream world which is sort of real but the lines are a little blurry and oh yeah you're a figment of my imagination as well.' I don't think so. I opted for the 'avoid the topic completely' route.

"I'll get to that later. Do you want to know who he is or not?"

"Very well." Eric answered settling down once more.

"Okay. Aldor is …" I started to say but before I could finish a bright light blinded me and I suddenly found myself face to face with the man in question himself.

"Good evening Liz." He crooned all the while smirking at me. God he looked good and he knew it. He wore the same ninja –like outfit from the attack at Fangtasia but without the face mask. I knew I had seen him in that getup before but without all the fighting and commotion I had a second to really take in the full package. I mean not his "package" but his whole look. Although his outfit did fit him like a second skin so you could get a good look if you really … oh God I was in trouble.

"Now now Liz. Tisk tisk. Such thoughts at a time like this. Shouldn't you be paying more attention to our other guests?" Oh I hated that mocking tone.

"As much as I enjoy this quality time we seem to be having I think I'll join the rest of the group." I managed to squeak about. I went to take a step to the side, I really did, but for some reason my body was having none of it.

"Sorry but I can't have you running away on me can I?" Al whispered in my ear. Immobility? Really? Niall has really been skimping on the cool stuff in my training. We were going to have words later.

I finally took a look around and saw everyone circled around us but not coming pass a certain point. Thanks guys for the lack of valiant rescue.

"I put a, how do you say, bubble around us. No one is getting in." Al informed me with a smirk. He was enjoying this a little too much I could tell.

It was then I noticed everyone trying furiously to get in. Sam had shifted to a bear and was currently mauling air, Pam was swearing and looking slightly bored, while Amelia was running around collecting things for what I was assuming to be a spell to get me out of here. Eric's fangs had come down but he seemed to be the least distraught by my situation. He was the first to speak up though.

"Why have you come here?" Eric asked. At least that is what I think he asked. His accent was so strong. At least I knew he was angry.

"I stopped by to see little Sookie of course. For a telepath, you are a loud broadcaster." He answered not even giving Eric a slight glance but focusing his attention on me.

"But the charms!" Amelia gasped out obviously exhausted from trying to get some spell to work.

"Silly girl." Al simply replied while he swiftly moved behind me pulling me closer to him and snaking his arms around of me clasping them there. "Witches _use_ magic while Sookie and I _are_ magic. Especially when we're together. Right love?" With that he gave me a kiss on the back of my head which burned with the same electricity as the other kisses he had bestowed upon me. I couldn't help but shutter.

That must have been the last straw for Eric because he vaulted himself against whatever invisible wall there was only to be thrown back.

"Sookie move away from him now." Eric ground out obviously one pissed off Viking.

"Aren't we the jealous undead." Al taunted pulling me tighter to him. "I'm sure Sookie would answer you herself but I'm afraid she can't move at the moment which includes those pretty little lips of hers. Plus, even if she could move, who's to say she wouldn't want to stay right where she is?"

Eric continued to fume. I could sense it through the bond and it felt like it was suffocating me. I had never felt this much anger in my life.

"Why have you come here? I will not repeat myself again." Eric asked through clenched fangs attempting to reign himself in.

"I guess I could indulge you. I knew Sookie would be letting you in on my little secret tonight as she is so loyal to you people, why I don't know, and thought to make the process easier on her by revealing myself." Al informed the room while brushing a stray piece of hair from my face.

"And why would Sookie care about whether or not we knew who you were?" Amelia asked as brash as always. Little did she know that was a question I was seeking the answer to myself.

"Sookie dear would you like to field this one? Oh that's right you can't talk. Allow me to do so. Sookie and I have had the opportunity to grow closer recently. It shouldn't surprise you that she felt the need to protect me." Al replied staring Eric down.

"No. It does not." Eric replied still enraged and leering at me for some kind of answer.

"I must say that I'm surprised at you Eric. Didn't you feel her inner turmoil through that _bond_ of yours?" The way Al said 'bond' made it seem like he truly despised the bond Eric and I had.

"I believed it to be directed at something else." Eric answered unable to look me in the eyes.

Now what the heck was that suppose to mean?

"As much fun as this is I believe it's time to say our goodbyes." Al turned me around so that I was facing him. I could feel Eric's eyes burning a hole in my back.

"You, Liz my sweet, I will be seeing very soon." Al leaned over and whispered in my ear.

I looked back at Al, confusion obvious in my eyes, when he went and kissed me. It was the same toe curling explosive experience like last time. The blood in my veins felt like they were rivers of fire flowing through my body. Al pulled away and with a swift kiss on my forehead, disappeared in a flash of light.

"Oh." I managed to croak out before feeling like my legs were jello. I expected to crash to the floor but two strong arms caught me. I looked up at my rescuer to see that it was Eric.

"Oh." I managed to repeat sleepily all the while resisting the urge to snuggle into Eric's hold

"Sookie stay with us." I heard while I started to slip away into the darkness. I could feel Eric gently shaking me to stay with the waking world but the pull was so strong.

"Sookie stay with me." I heard Eric's voice almost pleading. That couldn't be right. I think Eric said something else but I'm too far away. Who would want to stay awake and explain all that just happened anyways? With that final thought I let the sleep overtake me.


	19. Chapter 17

Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the shoes of Sookie Stackhouse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to the genius that is Charlaine Harris. I just want to live in her world for a little while.

A/N: Hello all! Haven't up dated in awhile but I've moved and it is so nice out. This chapter is not as long but hopefully it will hold everyone over. Things will start moving quicker and a conclusion is on the horizon. As always, thanks for the reviews. They make me laugh and keep me going. Enjoy!

"Oh I am in such big trouble." I said to myself out loud as I hit the button on my infuriatingly loud alarm clock. On the bright side, at least I could finally get to work on time. I rolled out of bed and felt a slight tingle on my skin that suddenly made me feel dirty after all that contact will Al. A shower was definitely first on my to do list.

As I showered, I tried to brain storm on how to explain my situation to Eric and the rest of the gang. I always did my best thinking in the shower so I scrubbed the last remnants of Al off my person and began to brain storm. What really was there to say? I mean, I was as confused as all get out just like everyone else. Calm down Liz and let's think about this rationally okay? What are the facts? One, Al is Aldor. Okay new development but check. Two, Al is in the real world and your dream world so he is an anomaly. Thank you word of the day calendar. Three, the dream world feels awfully real especially when you're around Eric. Oh. Eric. That was going to be a whole other ball of wax. I've never seen, or read, Eric that mad before. If I wasn't in the way I'm one hundred percent sure he would have ripped Al to shreds. Heck, even if I was in the way and he could get to him he probably would still try to rip him to shreds. Convincing him I was one of the good guys, again, was going to be tough. Okay, derailed the thought train there a bit but getting back on track. Besides, whatever my hormones seem to say, Al is one of the bad guys. I mean he is _the_ bad guy. So where does that leave me? I was not meant to be a great thinker that was for sure. All this was giving me a headache. As I looked at the clock on my shower radio I also noticed that all this thinking was going to make me late for work when I finally had a shot at being on time.

"It's a miracle!" Saul exclaimed as I walked into his fine establishment. "And five minutes early to boot."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know I've been a bit tardy lately but I'm going to make it up to you." I responded as I put my apron on and got ready for work.

"So you're going to be working extra shifts then?" Saul asked with that boyish grin I adored.

"Don't push it boss man." I smiled back and began my shift.

Everything was going fairly well. Alexis was sick so I was on my own. It gave me more work but it is amazing how efficient you can be without someone constantly wanting to know about your intimate dreams as you waited tables. All the patrons were behaving fairly decently and I found I was thinking about my current situation less and less. Then _he _had to walk in and ruin it all.

The strange thing was I felt he was coming before he even walked through the door. I mentally begged the hostess not to seat him in my section but alas fate was not on my side.

"I sat you a hunk. You can thank me later." The teenage hostess said as she winked and walked past me.

"Geeze thanks." I muttered under my breath as I made my way over to his table.

As I walked over I could feel his predatory eyes watching me move. It gave me chills and I couldn't quite decide if they were good ones or bad ones.

"Liz my dear how are you?" He purred as he went to reach for my hand.

"Al." I ground out. "What can I get you?"

"Sex on the beach would be nice?" He crooned as his thumb traced circles on my now captured hand.

That was the last straw. Who did he think he was sauntering in here and acting like we were lovers or something. I have had just about enough of his shenanigans.

"Al, Aldor, whoever you are, I don't know what kind of a game you're playing but I don't want any part of it." I whispered harshly as I pulled my hand away. I went to walk away but he grabbed me by the wrist.

"If this were a game Liz, I would have already won. And I play for keeps." He growled out his eyes having that purely demonic look in it I had seen when I had rejected him before. I was really scared and I knew just then that he was capable of horrible things and would never regret it one bit.

"Well. I'll just have to come back when you're in a more receptive mood." He said sweetly his mask back in place.

I shuddered as he walked out the door and felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Saul asked his voice laced with concern.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I sighed as I went to go back to work.

"Why don't you take the rest of the night off? You look exhausted." Saul suggested although it sounded more like an order.

I didn't argue and went straight home replaying my little encounter with Al as I drove. As I got ready for bed I almost dreaded falling asleep. My little tiff with Al had completely distracted me from my task of trying to explain my situation to the gang back in dream land. I had no game plan and was more confused than this morning. As I drifted off, only one thought kept ringing in my mind, "I am so screwed."


End file.
